Blackout
by Izarra-sub
Summary: Reprend le début de PoT. Et si le retour d'Echizen au Japon n'avait pas seulement été décidé parce qu'il cherchait de nouveaux opposants ? Ryoma fait sa rentrée à Seishun, encore plus asocial qu'avant, avec un secret lourd à cacher qui lui pose quelques problèmes au quotidien. Combien de temps parviendra-t-il à le cacher à ses nouveaux coéquipiers ? Et à quel prix ?
1. Indépendance

_Coucou ! _

_Je m'en viens donc aujourd'hui avec une fic qui sera plutôt longue. De là où j'en suis j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous aimerez la lire._

_Ce chapitre démarre lentement, mais vous comprendrez bien vite l'intrigue de cette fic.. Je tiens à vous dire que cette fic reprend le début de PoT, c'est un léger UA. Au début ça va pas mal rester fidèle à la trame l'anime, mais au fur et à mesure je vais m'en éloigner pour me centrer d'avantage sur l'intrigue._

_Pour résumer dans cette fic vous trouverez en première partie pas mal de tennis et de soucis techniques dus au secret de Ryoma. Dès que ceci sera bien installé, la romance prendra un peu plus de place, si les deux concernés le veulent bien. J'essayerais d'être au plus réaliste, au niveau du caractère des personnages comme de l'intrigue._

_Le pairing de cette fic est le Kaidoh/Ryoma, mon OTP du fandom, malgré que je déplore le manque de fics sur eux. J'adore ce paring et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.__  
_

_Disclaimer : Les personnage et l'univers de Prince of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Indépendance**

Dans son lit, une tête brune aux reflets verts gigotait. Quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu Ryoma savait qu'il aimait dormir, par sa difficulté à quitter le lit et sa tendance à faire la sieste n'importe où. Ce matin-là ne faisait pas exception.

Sa cousine l'appela pour qu'il se réveille, mais le garçon, pas très coopératif, se retourna et s'enfouit sous sa couverture. Malheureusement pour lui, son chat sauta sur la couche de son maître et finit la tâche de la jeune fille. Le félin se glissa sous les draps pour frotter sa douce et épaisse fourrure contre le visage de l'adolescent.

– Karupin, gémit Ryoma qui se découvrait enfin.

Le jeune ouvrit des yeux fatigués et bâilla. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard, malgré qu'il aurait préféré avoir quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Après un soupir, il caressa la bête, puis laissa derrière lui son lit défait, sur lequel se vautrait l'animal.

Encore somnolent, il reconnut à tâtons dans sa penderie sa tenue de tennis et son uniforme scolaire. Il rangea la première dans son sac de sport, enfila la deuxième. Le garçon s'apprêtait à descendre quand il heurta un obstacle inconnu.

– Oh, je suis désolée, Ryoma-san, s'excusa sa cousine. Je venais voir si tu t'étais levé. Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

À la suite de la jeune fille, il descendit l'escalier et salua sa mère, puis ignora son idiot de paternel, qui avait levé la tête de son journal pour commenter la mine de sa progéniture. L'adulte ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner son enfant quand il le voyait ainsi, endormi, les cheveux en pagaille, et avec du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Le garçon s'éveilla en même temps que son estomac : il prit place à table et dévora le petit déjeuner japonais préparé avec amour par sa mère. Après avoir fini de manger, le garçon chercha ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il passa ensuite en coup de vent dans la salle de bain sous conseils de Nanako et redescendit. Il demanda l'heure à sa cousine alors qu'elle glissait un bentô dans son sac.

– Il est sept heures, répondit-elle. Tu arriveras à être à l'heure ? Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas que tante Rinko te conduise ?

– Je ne suis pas en retard. J'y vais !

L'adolescent se chaussa et quitta la maison. Il arriva au collège Seishun en même temps que la sonnerie retentit. Les cours avaient commencé depuis plus d'une semaine et il s'habituait à cette école malgré les désagréments.

Si Ryoma n'aimait pas la foule, c'était d'autant plus vrai maintenant. L'heure de pointe des étudiants était assez ennuyante. Obligé de slalomer entre les élèves, il trouva étrangement le chemin plus long que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus de monde quand il finit par atteindre l'entrée du bâtiment qu'il cherchait.

Au moment où il arriva à sa classe, ses camarades étaient déjà rentrés et le professeur s'apprêtait à fermer la porte. L'enseignant ne fit aucune remarque sur son retard et Ryoma s'assit à sa table. Il savait qu'il devait faire attention malgré le fait qu'on lui laissait passer pas mal de choses, il ne voulait pas risquer sa place à Seigaku. Le jeune sortit donc ses affaires et ce cours, comme les suivants, se déroula sans encombre.

À la fin de la journée, il se dirigea vers les courts de tennis. Derrière lui, un élève de sa classe l'interpella. Ryoma, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui parle alors qu'il avait pris soin d'éviter tout le monde, tourna rapidement la tête, surpris. Il fixa un peu plus sa casquette sur sa tête en attendant d'apprendre ce que l'autre lui voulait. Quand son camarade se présenta, il comprit rapidement que c'était quelqu'un d'insignifiant et préféra continuer sa route.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des personnes inintéressantes. Il comptait bien passer sa scolarité tranquillement et sans encombre pour cela, il valait mieux n'être proche de personne en particulier. Il suffisait que quelqu'un remarque sa différence et l'information se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience une fois et ne tenait pas à recommencer.

Il accéléra le pas, puisque l'allée qui menait au club de tennis était celle qu'il connaissait le mieux. Dans sa hâte, il n'entendit pas arriver quelqu'un sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta de justesse avant la collision.

– Tu devrais regarder où tu vas quand tu marches, lui conseilla la personne qu'il avait failli heurter.

C'était un garçon à sa voix et sa corpulence, Ryoma supposa qu'il était un senpai. Peu importe, il releva la tête avec ennui, apparemment les gêneurs ne manquaient pas dans cet établissement.

– C'est un gros sac que tu portes là, nota l'autre, intéressé.

L'aîné remarqua quelque chose de bizarre dans l'attitude du plus jeune, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

– Je n'aime pas ton regard, mais, comme tu sembles être en première année, je vais laisser passer pour cette fois.

Sur ces mots le gêneur s'en alla. Le jeune joueur de tennis écouta les pas s'éloigner, puis reprit sa route. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde sur les courts et que les inscriptions ne se feraient pas ce jour-là, le prodige alla un peu plus loin pour s'entraîner contre un mur.

Porté par le mouvement de la raquette et le son de la balle qui fendait l'air, il perdit la notion du temps. Il entendit des voix s'élever sur un des terrains au loin, mais ne s'y intéressa pas plus. Les minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'au moment où une personne s'adressa à lui.

– C'est une bonne frappe, commenta la voix qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Si Ryoma l'avait entendu venir et ne s'étonnait même plus qu'on lui parle, il fut surpris par la question que son interlocuteur lui posa :

– Tu es Echizen Ryoma ? Tu es plus petit que ce que j'imaginais.

Cette voix lui semblait familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à la remettre. Il arrêta la balle et lui demanda, sans se retourner :

– On se connaît ?

– C'est marqué sur ton sac, expliqua-t-il. Je suis Momoshiro Takeshi, en deuxième année. La coach m'a parlé de toi. Il paraît que tu sais faire des Twist serves ?

Bien sûr, son sac. Il avait oublié que son nom était dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'aîné semblait intéressé par ses capacités, et lui-même était venu dans cette école pour ses bons joueurs : peut-être était-ce l'occasion de vérifier si c'était une bonne décision ?

– Et alors ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Je vais t'écraser. Tu vas voir à qui tu as affaire !

Le cadet devint plus sérieux. Il ne pouvait pas dire les compétences de ce joueur, mais il savait qu'il ne perdrait pas après cette provocation. Il pivota et s'avança d'un pas tranquille vers le terrain.

Les deux s'installèrent sur le court et le deuxième année lui laissa le service. Le nouveau ne savait pas encore si son adversaire méritait qu'il soit sérieux ou non. À première vue, il y avait des chances, mais par instinct, il décida quand même d'utiliser sa main droite.

Puisqu'il était têtu, il ne voulait utiliser son Twist serve que s'il y était obligé. Cependant, il y eut recours plus vite que ce qu'il aurait cru, car Momoshiro avait retourné son service normal avec une grande facilité. Bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas, Ryoma dut lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Comme attendu, l'aîné ne parvint pas à renvoyer son service spécial au premier coup ou au second. Cela dit, au troisième, la balle passa le filet : le jeune prodige devait lui accorder que ce n'était pas un joueur trop mauvais. Cependant, il avait l'impression que son adversaire ne montrait pas son plein potentiel. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa retenue, mais il comptait bien le forcer à se donner à fond. Il changea de main.

Ryoma ne serait jamais sérieux face à quelqu'un qui ne l'était pas non plus. Aussi, il n'insista pas quand le plus vieux lui dit qu'il le laissait partir. Il rangea son équipement.

Sa réponse, il l'avait. Ce senpai, qui n'était pas trop mauvais, n'était apparemment pas un titulaire – on lui avait dit plus tôt qu'ils n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui. Normalement, ils seraient encore meilleurs. Il manquait plus que de voir s'ils seraient à sa hauteur.

De son côté, Momoshiro était plutôt impressionné par ce gosse. Comme quoi la taille ne faisait pas le joueur ! Au début, il avait pensé que c'était juste un gamin arrogant qui se reposait sur sa maîtrise du Twist serve, mais il savait maintenant qu'il avait eu tort : Echizen avait montré de bonnes capacités pendant leur court échange de frappes. Le drop volley qui avait clos le match montrait que le cadet avait bien plus d'un tour dans son sac, et comprendre que le première année était en fait gaucher l'avait persuadé de ne pas prendre à la légère le jeune joueur.

Ce gamin s'avérait très intéressant, malgré sa mauvaise attitude.

– Est-ce que ça te va, Momoshiro ? questionna la coach Ryuzaki en s'approchant de lui, amusée. À ce stade, ce première année t'aurait battu.

– Possible.

En le défiant, Momo ne pensait pas que cette nouvelle recrue serait d'un tel niveau. C'était davantage par curiosité qu'il avait voulu jouer, et il n'aurait pas cru que – le service mis à part – ce petit gars aurait tant de technique. Si le match avait continué, il aurait très bien pu perdre, il le reconnaissait sans mal.

– Sois sérieux. Si tu n'étais pas blessé, tu aurais…

– Non, l'interrompit-il en souriant. Il le savait dès le départ.

– Tu crois ? l'interrogea-t-elle, septique.

– Il a joué avec son autre main contre un senpai, ça devait être son handicap.

C'était quand même quelque chose, ce garçon, songeait-t-il. Cette année promettait d'être intéressante.

Sur ces paroles, l'adolescent s'en alla. La femme, elle, songeait à la situation avec plus de sérieux : elle n'était pas si sûre de ce qu'avançait son joueur. Elle quitta le terrain pour rattraper Ryoma, qui avait déjà mis les voiles, et réussit à l'interpeller avant qu'il ne quitte le lycée.

– Echizen, appela-t-elle.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Si ce dernier fut surpris, il ne le montra pas.

– Je suis Ryuzaki Sumire, l'entraîneur du club de tennis. Tu comptes le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune acquiesça et se demanda si elle avait des objections à son admission au club. Il pensait pourtant que tout avait déjà été mis au clair.

– Je pense que tu seras un bon élément. J'attends beaucoup de toi.

Elle venait donc pour l'accueillir ? C'était toujours mieux qu'une opposition cependant, l'adolescent se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière. Après tout, elle ne serait pas venue lui parler seulement pour ça. Il ajusta son couvre-chef, impatient de partir.

– Les professeurs ont reçu l'instruction de ne rien dire aux élèves et je peux comprendre ce choix. Comptes-tu aussi cacher que tu es aveugle aux membres du club ?

Ryoma releva la tête. Cette femme n'était pas comme les autres enseignants : elle n'était pas mal à l'aise et n'allait pas par quatre chemins. Il appréciait ce changement. Quelques professeurs étaient déjà venus lui parler au sujet de sa condition, et le première année trouvait vraiment agaçante la façon qu'ils avaient à vouloir le ménager. Le pire était quand ils ne voulaient pas appeler un chat un chat, qu'ils avaient pitié de lui ou qu'ils étaient gênés.

Il voulait être traité comme un adolescent normal. C'était pourquoi il s'était arrangé pour qu'on ne divulgue pas son infirmité. Moins il y avait de personnes au courant, mieux c'était. Il confirma donc à la coach qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'annonce. Elle accepta son choix et lui dit de ne pas hésiter à venir la voir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Ryoma ne répondit pas et se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

_Voilà pour le première chapitre. Je voulais laisser le suspens plutôt que d'annoncer d'entrée la cécité de Ryoma. Le chapitre suivant expliquera un peu plus comment Ryoma se débrouille et comment il est possible qu'il aille dans une école publique et joue au tennis en étant aveugle, et d'autres questions du genre qu'on pourrait se poser._

_Ce chapitre était surtout un préambule pour donner le point de vue extérieur et annoncer l'intrigue, dès le chapitre suivant on commence les choses sérieuses. Le chapitre deux sera posté la semaine prochaine, en espérant que vous apprécierez._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Bye bye !_


	2. Un quotidien comme un autre

_Coucou, me revoilà avec la suite. Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir, je m'attendais pas vraiment à en avoir de si tôt en fait. En tout cas vous me motivez, et j'espère vraiment que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes._

_Ce chapitre fait presque le double du __précédent, et il faut savoir que mes chapitres seront plutôt longs à partir de maintenant. Il__ apportera des réponses à pas mal de vos questions, pas toutes car j'en réserve un peu pour la suite. Cette fic à beau être lente au démarrage, et reprendre au début des scènes que vous connaissez déjà, je ferais toujours en sorte de vous apporter un petit quelque chose en plus, au minimum._

_Au sujet de la cécité de Ryoma, je n'ai rien laissé au hasard, à ce que je sache, je tiens à faire au plus réaliste dans la mesure du possible, j'ai même fait des recherches, alors si il y a quelque chose qui vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et bonne année. _

_Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis, ses personnages et son univers, ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un quotidien comme un autre**

Ryoma n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever tôt, ce fut pourtant le cas ce matin-là. À cause d'un cauchemar, il s'était réveillé avant même que son réveil ne sonne. A sa surprise, tout le monde dormait encore.

Il expérimentait l'étrange sensation de déambuler dans une maison vide. Habituellement sa mère et Nanako étaient les premières levées, et même lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, il y avait toujours son père qui traînait quelque part.

Après avoir déjeuné ce qui lui était tombé sous la main, il monta à l'étage et se glissa dans la salle de bain. Il commença à se brosser les dents. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Il dormait encore à moitié, et serait bien retourné se coucher s'il ne devait pas se rendre à l'école à sept heures pour l'entrainement.

Ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus lents, il était près de s'endormir au-dessus du lavabo. Quand il repensa à son rêve, l'envie de s'assoupir s'envola aussitôt, mais comme il n'était pas désireux de repenser à l'accident qu'il avait vécu en Amérique, il tenta de s'éveiller autrement.

Il se vida l'esprit et replaça une mèche qui le dérangeait sur son front. Finalement, il se demanda s'il faisait jour. Comme les oiseaux ne chantaient pas dehors, il en conclut que non.

Il se penchait pour cracher le dentifrice quand il entendit un léger cliquetis derrière lui qui l'alerta. C'était l'interrupteur. Évidemment, lui, ne l'allumait jamais. Des pas qui se voulaient silencieux s'avancèrent dans la pièce.

– N'echaye même pas, prévint-il avant de vider sa bouche.

– Ah, repéré ! se rendit son père à la fois amusé et déçu de ne pas l'avoir surpris. Tu es bien matinal, jeune homme.

Le garçon releva la tête après s'être rincé le visage.

– Entraînement. Et toi, Oyaji ?

Si le collégien n'était pas un lève-tôt, son père l'était encore moins. Ça l'étonnait de le voir debout avant sa mère.

– Tu devrais t'entendre le matin, gamin. On se demande comment les filles peuvent encore dormir après ce vacarme.

Il n'avait pas été si bruyant, si ? Il était vrai qu'à moitié endormi, il avait techniquement plus de difficulté à se déplacer sans heurter quoi que ce soit, mais au point de pousser son flemmard de paternel à se lever… Il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il quitta la salle tandis que son géniteur le raillait.

– Attention de ne pas rater de marches dans l'escalier, lui lança-t-il.

– Mada mada da-

Boum ! Pourquoi la porte de sa chambre était-elle fermée ? Il ne la fermait jamais après en être sorti, question pratique… Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'il devine l'auteur de cette farce. Il lança un regard mauvais dans la direction de son père qui pouffait. Il décida d'ignorer l'homme et alla se préparer.

La pratique de la matinée se passa sans trop de désordre. Ryoma gardait toujours l'oreille à l'affût tout en ignorant en partie les babillages d'Horio.

Son camarade de classe, qui avait assisté à son match la veille, tentait de le rabaisser en signalant aux autres que son adversaire était blessé lors de leur affrontement. Ça expliquait au moins pourquoi il avait senti que ce Momoshiro ne jouait pas à fond. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce deuxième année soit en réalité titulaire, mais il avait tout de même hâte de jouer contre les autres.

Il continua tranquillement l'entraînement alors que la conversation s'agitait du côté des autres nouveaux.

Avant que les cours commencent, ils allèrent se changer. Le prodige ne lui portait pas plus d'attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il se leva et sortit les vestiaires sans saluer les deuxièmes années, et sans même se retourner lorsque ces derniers le rappelèrent à l'ordre.

La journée passa lentement. Quand la sonnerie en annonça la fin, Ryoma glissa la main jusqu'à l'appareil dissimulé dans sa trousse et arrêta l'enregistrement. Il éteint l'appareil qui ne devait plus avoir beaucoup de batteries après avoir été utilisé toute une journée, et rangea ses affaires.

En dehors du bâtiment, il fixa sa casquette sur sa tête. Le garçon ne pouvait pas la porter à l'intérieur, même s'il se sentait nu sans elle. Depuis qu'il ne voyait plus, l'avoir sur lui était plus confortable, elle permettait de cacher un maximum son regard.

Le brun prit le chemin des tribunaux. Il n'avait pas trop de difficultés à se déplacer dans l'établissement, pour la simple raison qu'il avait passé les vacances précédentes à explorer de nombreuses fois l'école en long et en large, parfois accompagné, mais souvent seul. Presque tous les jours. Si bien qu'il la connaissait à peu près comme sa poche : la localisation des salles, les divers chemins, les obstacles, les entrées, et même la taille des couloirs… Il avait tout mémorisé après maintes chutes et collisions. Quant au chemin qu'il parcourait pour se rendre au collège, il l'avait lui aussi fait et refait dans tous les sens.

Il devait remercier le principal pour lui avoir autorisé ça, et pour lui permettre d'étudier à Seishun, mais comme il se doutait que celui-ci l'accueillait aussi bien seulement parce qu'il était un prodige et qu'il aiderait l'équipe du lycée à se rendre aux nationales, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il pouvait donc se déplacer à son aise, mais connaître les lieux ne lui permettait pas d'échapper aux obstacles imprévus. Ainsi il lui arrivait fréquemment de se prendre un arbre ou un poteau dont il avait oublié ou mal calculé l'emplacement. Parfois il finissait à ras le sol après avoir trébuché sur un objet quelconque qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là. Cela faisait partie de son quotidien et, en fait, ça ne l'embêtait presque plus.

Il y avait maintenant un an que l'adolescent avait perdu la vue suite à un accident. Il était évident qu'au début, il l'avait mal encaissé. L'enfant avait beau être plus mature que la plupart sur certains points, se trouver dans un noir complet du jour au lendemain était paniquant.

Au début, il avait perdu la confiance qu'il avait en ce qui l'entourait, et avait du mal à se déplacer seul. Il avait refusé de croire que sa vision ne reviendrait pas, et s'était énervé à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas parvenu à faire les choses comme avant il était devenu difficile à vivre, pourtant sa famille l'avait supporté. Même son père ne s'était pas plaint et n'avait pas changé, au contraire de sa mère devenue surprotectrice.

Nanjiroh avait pourtant lui aussi eu un choc quand il avait appris la condition de son fils. Même lui savait se montrer adulte quand il le fallait. Il avait accepté la cécité de son fils rapidement, malgré la claque qu'il avait reçue, et contrairement à son enfant il était tout à fait conscient que sa vue ne reviendrait pas.

Si son gamin le lui avait demandé, il lui aurait clairement tendu la main et l'aurait soutenu de la façon dont il l'aurait désiré, mais son garçon n'était pas comme ça et il le savait. Il s'était replié sur lui-même et le peu de conversation qu'ils avaient finissait par des disputes. Son géniteur avait alors agi de la manière qu'il pensait la meilleure, et ne l'aidait donc pas. Du moins, pas ouvertement.

Les premiers temps avaient vraiment été durs, et pendant un moment le jeune prodige, de plus en plus morose, n'avait plus joué au tennis. Son sport lui manquait, et le samouraï était venu plusieurs fois après lui, le défier afin qu'il reprenne la raquette. Il fallut attendre qu'il parvienne à admettre qu'il pourrait ne jamais retrouver la vue, pour qu'il se remette à jouer.

Puis ce fut la catastrophe. Le jeune adolescent, bien qu'il était très bon pour son âge, au point de pouvoir jouer les yeux fermés, avait réalisé combien ses capacités avaient diminué par son manque total de vision. Ça se voyait d'autant plus lorsqu'il jouait contre son père, qui évidemment ne l'épargnait pas.

Ses sensations, sa manière de voir le terrain, étaient différentes. La panique le reprenait. Il avait peur que ses sens le trompent, qu'il entende et ressente mal. Il perdait ses repères, mais encore une fois son géniteur avait trouvé le moyen de le garder la tête hors de l'eau en le provoquant.

Malgré ça, ses compétences et son talent étaient toujours là, enfouis, et il reprit plus rapidement le dessus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, après plusieurs semaines. Son niveau était redevenu le même que celui passé, mis à part quelques handicaps supplémentaires qui ressurgissaient parfois. Il s'était même amélioré. L'entraînement intensif qu'il subissait avec son paternel l'aidait, ainsi il ne se sentait plus du tout désavantagé sur le terrain.

De plus, il avait réalisé que ce que l'on disait était vrai : le corps était si bien fait que le manque d'un de ses sens renforçait les autres. Au bout de plusieurs mois, il avait appris à reconnaître la rotation et la trajectoire d'une balle par la façon dont elle fendait l'air.

Le terrain était maintenant le monde qu'il connaissait le mieux, il en visualisait toutes les parties, et s'y tenait avec plus d'aise que n'importe où ailleurs. Jamais avant il n'avait aussi bien compris ce qu'était de jouer à l'aveugle. Quand il voyait encore, il avait déjà fermé les yeux pendant des bouts de matchs, et les sensations comme la façon de jouer étaient bien différentes de celles qu'il avait maintenant.

C'est vrai, Ryoma était maintenant habitué à ne rien voir. Il n'y pensait même plus, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais conçu au début de sa cécité. C'était devenu tout à fait normal, tout comme le fait de se cogner, de tomber, et toutes les difficultés qu'il rencontrait au quotidien. Pourtant, il ne se considérait pas comme la plupart des aveugles, il ne se forçait pas à apprendre le braille plus que les bases, et ne voulait pas de chien, de canne, ou de quelconque signe qui permet de le catégoriser comme étant aveugle. Il ne se retenait pas non plus de sortir seul en ville tant qu'il s'agissait d'endroit connu. En fait, il se considérait comme quelqu'un de normal, ce que certaines personnes avaient parfois du mal à comprendre.

Le garçon voulait rester un maximum indépendant, il n'aurait pas supporté l'idée d'être assisté. Il l'avait fait comprendre à Nanako, bien que les choses restaient encore à faire avec sa mère à qui il arrivait de s'inquiéter parfois un peu trop.

Évidemment, il dépendait un minimum de sa famille, comme tous les jeunes de son âge, et il y avait certaines choses pour lesquelles il n'avait pas le choix, comme demander où se trouvait quelque chose dont il ne savait pas la position, ou demander à ce qu'on lui lise un texte. Cependant, il se débrouillait pour tout ce qu'il pouvait faire seul. Il préférait rencontrer quelques incidents plutôt que de dépendre constamment des autres : il était bien trop fier.

Avec cela, il y avait certaines autres choses qui avaient changé chez Ryoma. Il était plus distant des autres, pour éviter un maximum que l'on soit au courant de sa cécité. Le fait qu'on sache qu'il soit aveugle ne le dérangeait pas en soi. Si les gens n'étaient pas ce qu'ils étaient, il n'aurait pas eu à se cacher.

Heureusement, ils mettaient pas mal de temps à découvrir son infirmité. En dehors du fait qu'il se cachait sous son couvre-chef, si l'on venait à croiser son regard à quelques reprises et qu'on y prêtait attention, on en déduisait généralement qu'il ne regardait pas ses vis-à-vis dans les yeux, mais pas qu'il était aveugle.

Compte tenu des personnes trop rêveuses, ou avec quelques soucis oculaires qui les empêchaient de fixer une direction correctement, on pouvait trouver quelques raisons à ce problème. L'infirmité n'était en général pas la première thèse qui venait aux esprits, du fait que la société soit habituée aux clichés sur les aveugles.

Surtout, la couleur tout à fait normale de ses yeux était à son avantage, ils n'étaient pas voilés. Sa cécité était d'origine cérébrale, aussi pouvait-il facilement paraître comme un garçon normal, un peu dans la lune à la rigueur, et passer plus ou moins inaperçu au collège.

L'entraînement du soir réserva plus de surprises. Tandis que Ryoma s'échauffait avec les autres premières années qui avaient du mal à suivre le rythme, un Horio effrayé l'interpella :

– Echizen, regarde qui arrive !

– Qui ? interrogea-t-il en entendant des pas s'approcher dans son dos.

Ryoma tourna la tête vers l'inconnu, attendant qu'il parle.

– Hé toi, ne frime pas parce que tu sais un peu jouer au tennis ! Aujourd'hui, les titulaires reviennent. Si tu continues comme ça, moi, Arai, je vais…

– Les voilà !

Le deuxième année s'interrompit et resta silencieux devant eux. Bientôt, la pratique commença et tout le monde regardait avec admiration l'entraînement des titulaires.

Par réflexe, Ryoma ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que leur exercice consistant à renvoyer des chandelles dans des paniers, néanmoins il en avait besoin pour situer avec précision la position desdits paniers.

À première vue, ça ne lui servait pas à grand-chose de le savoir, mais c'était un exercice qu'il faisait quotidiennement. Il avait auparavant un bon contrôle, qu'il avait encore, s'il se forçait un peu, quand il trouvait une cible en mouvement. Cependant, il n'avait aucun moyen d'utiliser ce contrôle pour toucher un objet immobile dont il n'avait pas la position. Il devait donc apprendre à visualiser et mémoriser dans l'exactitude, et le plus rapidement possible, la position d'objets par rapport à lui. L'objectif final était de pouvoir les situer même s'il venait lui-même à se déplacer.

Ça lui demandait une concentration considérable et il était parfois frustré de constater que malgré ses efforts, il restait imprécis. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il travaillait la perception de points immobiles, et même si elle s'aiguisait petit à petit il échouait bien trop souvent à son goût.

Heureusement, les matchs ne lui demandaient pas d'exploiter cette faculté et il jouait sans problème.

– Hé ! l'interpella la voix du deuxième année qui l'ennuyait plus tôt.

Il ne daigna pas tourner la tête dans sa direction dans sa direction et continua à fixer les courts où les membres titulaires jouaient.

– Tu comprends maintenant ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux tirer un Twist serve que tu peux participer au tournoi de sélection.

Le cadet ne sourcilla pas, il écoutait toujours le mouvement des balles, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles parte un peu trop loin et se dirige vers lui.

Si cela n'avait été un an depuis qu'il était devenu aveugle, il n'aurait pas été si confiant en son ouïe pour être aussi certain qu'une balle allait bien sur lui et qu'il ne la raterait pas. Et s'il ne s'était pas tant entraîné, il n'aurait pas été sûr d'atteindre un panier malgré sa position, mais Ryoma savait : il ne le manquerait pas.

Il sourit à son succès qui eut pour effet de jeter un silence sur tous les terrains.

– Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, c'est facile, lança-t-il, pour provoquer un peu le gêneur d'à coté.

C'en était trop pour Arai qui l'empoigna par le col et le souleva du sol.

– Toi, avec ta purée d'arrogance, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux si rapidement. Il n'y a pas de place pour un nouveau comme toi !

Ses yeux cachés derrière sa casquette, le première année ne le regardait pas.

– Pourquoi vous disputez vous sur le court ? interrompit une voix sévère.

Immédiatement, tous les joueurs présents saluèrent celui que Ryoma comprit être le capitaine. Sans perdre plus de temps, ce dernier les sanctionna de vingt tours de terrain pour la perturbation qu'ils avaient causée.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de courir, le première année revint sur le terrain. Ses camarades s'entraînaient déjà. Horio lui conseilla de se dépêcher, parce qu'ils avaient cent swings à faire.

Le jeune chercha donc ses raquettes, il glissa nonchalamment sa main le long du banc où il avait posé son sac pour ne rien y trouver. Il fronça les sourcils l'avait-il mis ailleurs ? Pourtant il faisait particulièrement attention aux endroits où il plaçait ses affaires, après s'être pris plusieurs fois à oublier et devoir les chercher. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois, puis examina le banc à côté avant de se mordre les lèvres. Il détestait ces moments là qui lui rappelaient qu'il n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, qu'il était vulnérable.

Son sac était-il tombé ou bien l'avait-on déplacé ? Cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise, le garçon ne supportait pas de perdre ses repères. Les mains dans les poches il traîna les pieds d'un pas lent, espérant qu'ils buteraient contre ce qu'il cherchait.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as oublié ta raquette ? questionna Horio.

– Non, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

– Tu es bien confiant pour venir sans raquette ! s'exclama Arai. Tu sous-entends que tu n'as pas besoin des entraînements basiques ?

Lui et ses amis commencèrent à se moquer. Contrarié par l'absence de son matériel, le jeune ne leur prêtait pas plus d'attention jusqu'à ce que l'aîné le provoque en lui donnant une raquette.

Rien qu'en la touchant, on pouvait dire qu'elle était en mauvais état, mais, raquette ou non, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que Ryoma refuserait un défi lancé sur ce ton.

– Cette raquette te convient parfaitement, le bleu. Apprends ça et ne te fais plus remarquer. Alors peut-être que tes trois précieuses raquettes réapparaîtront, ricana-t-il.

Le cadet ne répondait plus de rien, il s'enflamma. Ne jamais toucher à ses affaires. Il prenait déjà plaisir à écraser les importuns de ce genre, mais cette fois ce serait pure vengeance. Il allait lui apprendre qui était Echizen Ryoma. Son esprit se vida et il marcha lentement vers le terrain.

– Hé Echizen, où tu vas ?! s'étonna Horio paniqué.

– Il y a des gens comme ça, expliqua-t-il, qui jouent des tours parce qu'ils sont faibles.

– Quoi ? grogna Arai d'un air mauvais. Tu insinues que je les ai cachées ?

– Qui sait ?

On devinait la rage du garçon au son de sa voix et à ses muscles qui se tendait. Ils étaient prêts. Il était calme, son sang chaud réchauffait ses membres. Ses yeux brûlaient sans regarder en particulier Arai. Ils fixaient le vide, il voyait toujours noir, mais son regard n'était pas moins vif.

Le silence régnait sur le court, le jeune contourna le filet en frôlant le poteau avec attention, c'était un des marqueurs qui lui permettait de « voir » le terrain. Une fois l'avait-il en tête, il était prêt à jouer. Il y avait tant joué, aveugle ou non, qu'avec une bonne position de départ il lui était impossible de s'y perdre. C'était ancré en lui.

L'autre commença le service, et comme il s'y attendait, jouer avec une raquette dans cet état s'avérait difficile. En frappant normalement, la balle ne passait pas le filet, en y ajoutant de la puissance elle volait hors des limites. Aucun contrôle.

Le son des balles qu'il frappait était étrange, il avait du mal à percevoir leurs effets. Il toucha les cordes de la raquette et comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire avec ça, impossible de donner une rotation convenable. C'était d'autant plus facile à comprendre du fait qu'il s'était déjà trouvé à jouer avec de vieilles raquettes à son père quand il était plus jeune. Il savait donc comment régler ce problème, le mouvement de son corps suffirait.

La prochaine balle, il ne la rata pas. Ce n'était pas du grand tennis : le tir était lent, l'impact étrange, mais c'était suffisant pour battre à plate couture un joueur du niveau d'Arai.

Après quelques coups, son corps s'habitua à la façon de jouer, ses muscles échauffés en voulaient plus. La colère ne se ressentait plus, seule émanait de lui l'arrogance, le plaisir de se dépenser et surtout d'écraser son aîné. Il ne cacha pas son sourire.

Parmi les spectateurs, on disait que ça allait trop loin pour un entraînement. Et puis quoi encore, arrêter alors qu'il savourait sa vengeance ? Il n'était pas si gentil. Et le match à sens unique continua, au final il aurait préféré avoir un adversaire digne de ce nom, mais il tenait à finir ce match jusqu'au dernier point.

Arai n'en pouvait plus, et pour une fois ce fut un soulagement quand le vice-capitaine arriva pour leur donner des tours. Il ne broncha même pas quand il dut rendre ses raquettes à Echizen. Ce dernier n'ajouta, étonnamment, aucun commentaire.

Plus tard, quand la pratique se termina, on annonça les noms de ceux qui participeraient au tournoi de sélection. À la surprise de certains, et pas pour d'autres, le nom d'un certain première année y figurait.

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre 2. Vous aurez compris que j'ai pris le parti de ne pas trop plaindre Ryoma, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas parce que notre cher prince se montre indépendant (enfin c'est ce qu'il voudrait) que je vais me gêner de l'embêter, au contraire. L'angst, il y en aura, mais ça ne dominera pas. J'essaye de garder Ryoma IC et je ne pense pas qu'il soit de genre à se morfondre éternellement. Quant à la romance, si vous vous demandez, Kaidoh apparaîtra au chapitre prochain._

_Sur ce, bye bye, et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3._


	3. Le serpent et le chat

_Coucou ! Voilà pour vous le chapitre 3 de Blackout. Je suis toujours aussi contente de lire vos commentaires, merci à vous tous. _

_Pour répondre rapidement aux remarques que j'ai eu dans les reviews. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à se faire, je ne collerais pas autant à l'histoire que le début le laisse paraître, on va s'éloigner doucement des scènes de l'anime, et je ne garderais que celles qui sont intéressantes à exploiter (pour la cécité ou pour le KaiRyo) ou que je jugerais importante à l'histoire. Je vous accorde qu'on s'ennuierait bien vite si je suivais tout le temps la trame, moi d'autant plus, cependant j'espère que vous comprendrez que c'est nécessaire. D'ailleurs, l'histoire nous donne déjà une base très intéressante et des scènes superbe à exploiter avec un personnage aveugle. Vous comprendrez, dans deux chapitres par exemple. En tout cas merci de votre patience. _

_On m'a aussi demandé si l'idée de la cécité ne venait pas d'une certaine scène du manga entre Ryoma et son père. A la base, non, j'avais même oublié cette scène bien qu'une amie me l'a rappelé après coup. En tout cas je trouve ça intéressant, je suis sûre que Nanjiroh aurait quand même transmit l'amour du tennis à son fils même si ce dernier était handicapé. ^^_

_Bon, la note est déjà assez longue, je crois que je vais vous laisser sur ça. Au fait, Kaidoh fait enfin son apparition, j'espère que vous apprécierez les premières impressions de notre serpent et de notre cher Ryoma._

_Disclaimer : PoT et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le serpent et le chat**

Kaidoh n'aimait pas perdre, que ce soit lui ou son équipe. Il était plus encore inadmissible de perdre contre quelqu'un d'inférieur, c'est pourquoi la défaite d'Arai face à cette nouvelle recrue l'irritait. Dans l'ordre des choses, un senpai ne pouvait pas perdre contre un Kouhai. Le deuxième année avait fait honte à tous ceux de son grade, Kaidoh compris.

C'était une vision bien fixiste des choses, de de penser que les plus jeunes ne pouvaient pas être supérieurs à leurs aînés. Le serpent l'avait acquise avec toutes les heures d'entraînement qu'il avait dû faire pour s'améliorer. Il avait travaillé durement pour en arriver là, et ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'un cadet puisse aussi facilement être à son niveau ou le surpasser.

D'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas que ce nouveau était aussi bon qu'on le dise, malgré la performance qu'il avait vu accomplir la veille. Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas se laisser terrasser par lui.

En parlant du loup… Alors que l'adolescent au bandana, tranquillement assis contre un arbre, méditait pour se concentrer sur ses matches à venir, les voix des premières années vinrent le déranger. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être bruyants !

– Ah ! Ryoma-kun ! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

« Ryoma », n'était-ce pas le nom de ce gamin ennuyeux ? Les membres du club en parlaient tellement qu'il parvenait à le reconnaître. C'était vraiment stupide de faire tant de bruit pour un nouveau venu…

– Nous te supporterons ! On compte sur toi pour battre les titulaires !

Le serpent siffla. Comment osaient-ils même penser qu'il pourrait gagner ? S'il avait vraiment du potentiel, et s'il progressait suffisamment le gamin pourrait devenir titulaire l'année suivante. Comme tout le monde. Même si, pour on ne sait quelle raison, leur capitaine avait fait une entorse à la règle, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un joueur perde son titre à cause de lui.

– Hé, les premières années, grogna-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Les interpellés se raidirent, au garde-à-vous, complètement effrayés par lui.

– Ne vous relâchez pas, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Et fichez-moi le camp !

Le trio détala avec hâte, mais Echizen resta sur place. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, ni même se sentir concerné par ce qu'il avait dit. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce petit impertinent, se pensait-il supérieur ?

– Hé ! l'apostropha-t-il.

– Oui ?

Bien qu'il lui répondit, le plus jeune continua à regarder droit devant lui, mais après un instant de silence il daigna tourner la tête.

Il avait quelque chose dans son regard et dans son attitude que le deuxième année n'aimait pas. Le cadet regardait dans sa direction, mais il ne le regardait pas lui. Il sentait une distance qui le rendait froid et hautain.

Si Kaidoh avait eu des préjugés alors qu'il ne l'avait vu que de loin, maintenant il pouvait confirmer que le garçon était désagréable. Oser le regarder de haut ainsi… Cependant, le plus vieux gardait contenance : ça se réglerait sur le terrain.

– Tu n'es pas un première année ?

– Si, répondit l'autre, peu concerné. Je m'en vais.

Au moins, il ne faisait pas d'histoire. Après son départ, le joueur au bandana resta quelque temps assis. Puis il décida de courir pour se vider l'esprit et pour poursuivre l'échauffement qu'il avait commencé plus tôt, avant que ses muscles se refroidissent.

Chacun des membres du club de tennis s'affairait dans son coin. Tout le monde s'activait. On montait les filets, les participants se préparaient, l'ambiance était animée.

Dans cette agitation, dont il s'évadait par la course, une silhouette attira l'attention de Kaidoh : la recrue qu'il avait croisée plus tôt. L'enfant, installé dans une allée autour des tribunaux, avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles et s'étirait seul. L'aîné lui aurait bien sifflé qu'il était au milieu du chemin, mais il n'en valait pas la peine. Il préféra passer son chemin.

Ce première année n'en avait pas assez d'être irritant, il fallait aussi qu'il soit encombrant et le gêne pendant son entraînement. Après lui avoir adressé un regard mauvais que le jeune ne sembla pas remarquer, il continua sa course et ne lui accorda plus aucune attention.

De son côté, Ryoma était bien à mille lieues de cela. Toujours avec le tennis cependant.

Il avait d'abord passé un certain moment avec les autres premières année le temps de récolter les informations qui l'intéressaient. En principe, il n'aimait pas les personnes qui parlaient trop, mais lorsque l'on manque de renseignements parce qu'on ne peut pas lire un tableau ou une fiche, cela devient fort utile.

Une fois qu'il avait appris ce qu'il voulait, il s'était juste isolé à l'écart de la foule. Il avait fait l'effort de mémoriser l'endroit où il se trouvait pour ne pas l'oublier une fois qu'il finirait ses étirements.

Il lui était déjà arrivé d'être trop pris dans ses occupations au point d'oublier le lieu où il s'était retiré. Il avait dû ensuite tourner en rond jusqu'à trouver un point de repère certain. C'était une de maintes choses auxquelles il ne se laisserait plus prendre. Même si en général il retrouvait facilement ses repères dans un endroit connu, c'était toujours désagréable d'avancer avec incertitude.

Avant de s'étirer, il avait allumé son baladeur. C'était fou combien ce petit objet, que lui avaient offert ses parents quand il avait repris le tennis, avait maintenant une grande place dans son quotidien. Il se voyait mal vivre sans.

Il s'en servait régulièrement, que ce soit pour écouter ses cours et autres notes, mais plus encore : c'était un support pour affiner son ouïe.

Au début, il l'utilisait pour reconnaître différents sons, puis pour essayer les localiser. Il s'en était beaucoup servi pour apprendre à différencier les divers effets de balles, trajectoires et rotations qu'il connaissait déjà, et même de nouveaux.

Bien qu'il en ait pris l'initiative seul, il avait dû se servir de son père pour faire tous ses enregistrements. Récemment, les divagations de son paternel lui avaient aussi donné une nouvelle idée : reconnaître tous ces mouvements non plus au trajet de la balle, mais seulement au son de la frappe, c'est-à-dire le mouvement de la raquette, le bruit du cordage rencontrant la balle. Rien de plus. Cette idée l'avait fait sourire, et avait allumé une lueur de défi dans son regard distant.

Cet exercice commencé, il s'était heurté à plus d'obstacles que prévu. C'était dur, vraiment. Se concentrer sur ça quand il jouait le ralentissait. En contrepartie, si jamais cet entraînement portait ses fruits, il pourrait lire en chaque frappe, et ainsi regagner la vitesse qu'il avait perdue en perdant la vue.

Il était certain que si son audition ne s'était pas affinée, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de remporter ce pari fou. D'ailleurs, même si ses autres sens s'étaient développés, le seul moyen qu'il avait de les aiguiser encore lui demanderait un entraînement intensif.

L'entraînement l'avait mené où il était, et l'emmènerait encore plus loin, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Si un jour son ouïe devenait handicapante, il trouverait le moyen de surpasser son problème, comme toujours.

Ce nouvel apprentissage était l'un des chemins qu'il avait décidé d'emprunter pour atteindre le sommet. À ce moment même, il le pratiquait encore

Une frappe. Un long silence lui laissant le temps de réfléchir. Puis une réponse donnée par sa propre voix enregistrée. Ainsi de suite, aléatoirement, les sons d'indénombrables frappes de la main de son père défilaient dans ses oreilles. Beaucoup se ressemblaient, pourtant elles étaient toutes différentes, c'était ce qu'il devait percevoir.

Tandis que ses muscles s'échauffaient, Ryoma se trompait, encore et encore, il ne comptait même pas les quelques fois où il était dans le juste, tant ça le frustrait.

Au final, il changea de répertoire et alla dans un autre où il pouvait entendre l'ensemble du tir et non pas que les frappes. Il l'avait tant écouté qu'il reconnaissait les morceaux avec facilité – d'un autre côté sans cela il n'aurait jamais pu jouer correctement. Il trouva les ajouts les plus récents et ramassa sa raquette à ses pieds. Avec elle, il tenta de reproduire les frappes. C'était plus facile, mais ça restait néanmoins assez minutieux.

C'est bien plus tard que l'adolescent réalisa avoir perdu le fil du temps. De plus, avec ses écouteurs, il se concentrait encore moins sur ce qu'il se passait autour. Il éteint son appareil, et espérait juste que les jeux n'avaient pas encore commencé : il ne voulait pas d'un forfait à son premier match à cause d'un simple retard.

Sur quels terrains devait-il aller, déjà ? Il était bloc D, donc sûrement les courts inférieurs… Il devait se dépêcher, il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre les tribunaux. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux courir, il fit collision avec une masse assez légère.

– Hola, il faut faire attention petit, conseilla une voix féline.

– Pardon.

Ca semblait être un joueur plus vieux, peut-être que les matchs n'avaient pas commencé alors ? Le première année se détendit.

– Nya ! Mais c'est le petit nouveau ! s'exclama le garçon.

Echizen n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris que l'individu l'étouffa contre lui. Il se raidit. Le jeune avait beau avoir grandi en Amérique, ce n'était pas le genre de contact auquel il était habitué. En fait, il préférait garder de la distance entre lui et les autres, plus encore depuis qu'il ne voyait plus leurs visages. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les Japonais, censés être moins tactiles, lui sautent à la gorge comme ce parfait inconnu.

– Tu es encore plus petit de près que je le pensais ! C'est vraiment mignon. Fais de ton mieux pour le tournoi !

Bruyant. Brusque. Il ne savait pas à qui appartenait cette voix, mais pour sûr, il la retiendrait… et il ferait en sorte de s'y tenir à l'écart. Ryoma essayait de se dégager de l'emprise de son assaillant quand, étonnamment, ce dernier le lâcha de lui-même.

– Ah ! C'est mauvais, je vais être en retard ! Tu devrais te dépêcher aussi, Ochibi. Bons matches !

En un éclair l'importun qu'il espérait ne plus le revoir disparut. Ryoma partit d'un pas traînant vers les tribunaux.

Une fois arrivé, il constata qu'il n'était pas aussi en retard qu'il le pensait. Plus loin des joueurs plus vieux firent des commentaires à son entrée, ils n'appréciaient visiblement pas qu'un première année soit autorisé à participer au tournoi. Echizen les ignora, leur irritation ne le concernait pas.

Ses camarades s'avancèrent vers lui pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : que les matches commencent enfin. Se désintéressant des propos des élèves de son âge, il ne put s'empêcher de percevoir des pas lourds et assurés arriver derrière lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste à côté de lui et une voix maugréa :

– Vous êtes sur le chemin. Bougez.

– Désolé, Kaidoh-senpai !

Les cadets reculèrent en tremblant. Le jeune prodige avait comme une impression de déjà vu... S'il nota que le plus vieux ne bougeait pas, c'était seulement parce qu'il s'était attendu à l'entendre partir directement. L'autre n'avait-il pas demandé à ce qu'on se pousse exprès ? Il y a des gens comme ça, qui ont juste un sale caractère, songea-t-il. Ah, maintenant il se rappelait où il avait entendu cette voix.

Il releva un peu la tête vers l'autre adolescent par réflexe quand il se souvint du moment plus tôt. D'une certaine manière, il sentait que le dénommé Kaidoh le fixait.

Ryoma aurait été curieux de savoir quel genre d'expression il pouvait faire. Peut-être le regardait-il de haut comme la plupart de ses aînés ? Vu son caractère, sûrement le foudroyait-il du regard ? Selon la réaction des autres, il devait être effrayant. Eh bien… Lui, ça ne l'atteignait pas.

Il ne voyait rien et aucun mot n'était prononcé, mais il était quand même un peu intrigué, car dans sa démarche et son attitude, Kaidoh avait quelque chose de différent des autres senpais, qui pour la plupart comméraient sur sa participation au tournoi. Le sifflement défiant du plus vieux attisa quelque peu son intérêt, mais il n'y répondit pas. Il verrait bien plus tard si ce joueur en valait la peine. L'autre s'éloigna en sifflant à nouveau. Quel type bizarre…

Plus tard, les matchs commencèrent, les premiers ne présentèrent aucun défi pour la recrue et il les prit comme un échauffement. Il ne céda aucun jeu des deux matchs qu'il joua. Après avoir fini, il alla annoncer son score pour pouvoir enfin déjeuner. Les premières années le rejoignirent encore et ils s'installèrent dans les vestiaires pour manger leurs repas.

Echizen se tenait assis en tailleur, à l'écart, il fouillait son repas tandis que les autres parlaient de ses victoires et de son prochain match. Il ne lui en restait qu'un pour aujourd'hui et si lui était serein, ses camarades se faisaient de souci pour sa victoire et débattaient sur la possibilité qu'il puisse battre les titulaires.

Il termina son repas, rangea sa boite dans son casier et sortit alors que les autres visionnaient une vidéo de son futur opposant. Le collégien se chercha un endroit tranquille pour faire quelques frappes contre un mur.

Plus tard, il retourna sur les tribunaux. Le garçon fermait les yeux. Avec la digestion, son corps aurait bien réclamé une petite sieste. Il répondit dès que Momoshiro le salua, mais décida de passer son chemin.

– Kaidoh est ton prochain adversaire ? questionna l'aîné avant qu'il s'éloigne.

Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, « Kaidoh » était ce gars étrange qui n'arrêtait pas de siffler. Il lui semblait que c'était comme ça que ses camarades l'appelaient. Il ne se souvenait pas précisément de ce qu'ils avaient dit, mais c'était possible qu'il soit son futur opposant.

– Euh, probablement.

– Ce n'est pas « probablement », soupira l'autre. Tu t'en soucies peut-être pas, mais fais attention à Mamushi.

Echizen ouvrit les yeux, assez surpris. Pourquoi l'autre se mettait-il à parler de vipères ? Il l'interrogea.

– Je parle de Kaidoh, expliqua-t-il.

– Ah, ok.

Il avait beau le mettre en garde, Ryoma ne faisait pas plus attention. Il ne savait pas si ce titulaire était si fort que les autres l'avançaient, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il était clair qu'on le sous-estimait.

La recrue s'installa sur le terrain après avoir donné l'habituelle caresse de repère à l'un des poteaux qui maintenait le filet. Il aimait penser qu'il n'en avait plus besoin sur ces courts, avec tout le temps qu'il y avait passé lors des dernières vacances, mais ce rituel le rassurait.

Bientôt, le deuxième année le rejoint, et le cadet obtint le service. L'autre le renvoya et s'en suivit des échanges que la vipère rompit par une chandelle. Le jeune profita de l'occasion pour faire un smash que le titulaire renvoya, mais la balle ne passa pas le filet.

Le nouveau ramassa sa casquette, ça ne faisait que commencer.

Il devait avouer que Kaidoh était bon. Ses coups bien placés l'obligeaient à courir, c'était un joueur défensif. S'ils continuaient ainsi, le match risquait d'être long, et le jeune allait s'épuiser. L'adversaire, lui, devait posséder pas mal d'endurance : il fallait donc le fatiguer.

Il n'eut pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir plus qu'une nouvelle frappe de son opposant le mit en difficulté. Il la renvoya quand même.

Le coup que lui retourna la vipère alerta ses oreilles, mais il pensa avoir rêvé et monta au filet. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal tout de même, et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il manqua complètement la balle.

La trajectoire était étrange. Le serpent l'avait renvoyée avec un tel angle… C'était intéressant. Ryoma pouvait devenir sérieux maintenant. Il passa le relais à sa main dominante avec assurance. Il retourna au fond du terrain, le score était maintenant de 15-15.

Une technique similaire lui était déjà parvenue aux oreilles, le garçon en était certain. De toutes celles qu'il avait entendues, laquelle était-ce ? Il ne trouva pas immédiatement, il ne devait pas y avoir eu affaire si souvent.

Le match continua, le serpent le faisait courir alors qu'il s'efforçait de trouver dans ses souvenirs la technique semblable à celle de son adversaire. Le première année lui rendait la pareille en lui renvoyant des balles rusées, près de la ligne du fond, ce qui aurait pour mérite de lui faire plier ses jambes, et donc de le fatiguer.

Ça n'empêcha pas l'aîné de ressortir sa technique. Cette fois-ci Ryoma s'y était préparé, il avait considéré au préalable la trajectoire en se basant sur le premier coup, mais son temps de réaction était trop long et il ne parvint qu'à renvoyer la balle en une chandelle. Cependant, il ne se relâchait pas une seconde et empêcha l'autre de finir le point. Il perdit tout de même quand la balle atterrit hors limite. Ce n'était pas encore ça…

Ils poursuivirent leur dispute et le cadet perdit le premier jeu. Il ne se laissa pas dépasser pendant le second et égalisa. Il commençait à voir plus précisément à travers ce que les autres nommaient le « Snake », qu'il analysait chaque nouvelle fois que Kaidoh le sortait. Au jeu suivant, il n'avait plus de difficulté à renvoyer cette technique.

Dès lors, elle ne cessa pas de revenir. La course continua de plus belle, et afin de retourner chacun des coups, il fut traîné par son adversaire à chaque bout du terrain. La bataille pour ce point s'éternisa, son endurance comme sa concentration étaient mises à l'épreuve et il ne pouvait pas se relâcher une seule seconde.

Son corps suait, il haletait, mais il avait encore suffisamment d'énergie. De plus, il n'était pas le seul à subir les conséquences de ce match de longue haleine : renvoyer toutes les balles dans les jambes du deuxième année portait ses fruits. Les réponses de la vipère devenaient moins difficiles à retourner et les points se gagnaient plus facilement. Il remporta un nouveau jeu.

Du côté de Kaidoh, les erreurs s'accumulaient. Certaines balles passaient sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, d'autres qu'il frappait finissaient leur course dans le filet. Il ne comprenait pas, cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça : la recrue aurait dû être fatiguée depuis longtemps.

Non… Echizen flanchait tout autant que lui, mais il devait reconnaître que le petit était tenace. Le problème venait de lui : il faiblissait plus rapidement que d'habitude, alors qu'il était pourtant un joueur d'endurance. Il réalisa qu'il était tombé dans le piège du gosse sans même s'en apercevoir.

Maintenant il le savait, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne percevait pas dans le jeu de ce première année qui lui demandait plus d'énergie que prévu. Cependant, même s'ils étaient tous deux dans le même état, Kaidoh n'avait pas encore perdu. Il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui gagner, peu importe combien ce nouveau était talentueux.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils jouaient, chacun s'accrochait, aucune perte de rythme n'était permise. Les deux joueurs avaient remporté trois jeux et se trouvaient à égalité. Ryoma s'était habitué aux rallyes et avait même, avec tout ce temps passé à courir et étudier les trajectoires, retrouvé la technique qu'il cherchait.

À dire vrai, il n'était pas exactement sûr que c'était la bonne, comme aucun coup n'était universel, et que chaque joueur pouvait y apporter son style. Pourtant plus il l'entendait, plus il trouvait que ça y ressemblait… au « buggy whip shot.» Il devenait plus que certain quant à l'identité du Snake.

Ce coup, il l'avait plusieurs fois écouté parmi les autres qui garnissaient sa playlist. Il était aussi parmi ceux qu'il avait essayé de reproduire, intéressé par la forme étrange du son qu'il laissait entendre.

Il avait mis du temps, à découvrir les dessous de cette technique. Il n'avait pas immédiatement pensé à utiliser la force de centrifuge et le balancement de poids dans son corps. Il lui aurait été facile d'apprendre les secrets de cette frappe grâce à un magazine, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne pouvait pas lire sans aide et il était plus productif de trouver par soi-même.

Bien qu'apparemment ça ne suffisait pas, car il n'avait pas été à même de reconnaître la frappe rapidement, quatre mois après s'y être intéressé. Mémoire sélective, peut-être. Lors de son apprentissage, le jeune prodige s'était vite renfrogné après de nombreux échecs doublés par la moquerie de son paternel, qui trouvait drôle de lui lancer des indices sans queue, ni tête, histoire de l'embrouiller un peu plus.

Malgré les essais infructueux, il était parvenu à sortir le coup correspondant, non sans satisfaction. Il ne l'avait plus utilisé après ça, mais n'avait tout de même pas oublié comment le réaliser. Il se demandait s'il pouvait le refaire.

Il allait vérifier ça tout de suite.

A la prochaine balle, il utilisa l'arme sœur du Snake. Il crut un instant se tromper, mais sa confiance reprit le dessus et tous doutes s'envolèrent. Pas de faute, un bon angle, il avait réussi. Le point était à lui car il avait pris le serpent par surprise, tout autant que les spectateurs, même si ce coup n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ceux plus féroces et aiguisés de son opposant. Pour lui, ce coup n'était pas facile à sortir.

– C'est assez compliqué, Kaidoh-senpai. Plus que ça en à l'air.

Echizen bougeait son bras pour le détendre, pour dégourdir son corps des sensations étranges laissées après avoir utilisé une technique dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Un réflexe pour se remettre sur les rails, dans son propre style. S'il avait appris cette frappe par curiosité, il ne comptait pas l'approfondir.

Le reste du match, le première année gagna, il avait déjà scellé la vipère. Le score finit donc 6 à 3. On pouvait entendre les remarques stupéfaites des aînés qui les regardaient et les cris de joie de ses camarades qui n'attendirent pas pour le rejoindre sur le terrain.

Leur exaltation laissa place à une surprise silencieuse dans laquelle Ryoma pouvait clairement entendre des coups violents de l'autre côté du court. Quand il réalisa que le plus vieux se frappait les genoux avec sa propre raquette il resta stupéfait, mais ne l'exprima pas.

Même lui qui détestait perdre, s'il venait à essuyer une défaite de la main d'un autre joueur que son père, ne réagirait pas comme ça, bien qu'il ne le prendrait pas moins mal. La personnalité de ce Kaidoh était extrême, mais intéressante. Son attitude qui avait d'abord surpris le garçon, maintenant en quelque sorte, lui plaisait. Elle l'amusait.

Il ne savait pas comment prendre cette réaction violente, mais elle lui captivait. De toute façon, le comportement de ses adversaires après leur défaite lui faisait une belle jambe. La seule chose qui changeait cette fois-ci, c'était que l'opposant en valait la peine et lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Il respectait au moins ça.

Le cadet avança jusqu'au filet. Il tendit la main et interpella Kaidoh afin qu'il vienne la serrer. Un instant plus tard, il entendit l'aîné partir et baissa la main avec un sourire amusé. C'était si prévisible.

– Quel sale caractère, lança-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il y avait des personnes comme ça, avec une mauvaise personnalité. Il y en avait qui ne supportaient pas la défaite, qui surréagissaient. On pouvait sentir pour certains d'entre eux, que ça ne les arrêterait pas. Ryoma ne détestait pas ces gens-là.

Cette journée-là, la nouvelle recrue venait de vaincre pour la première fois un titulaire. Cela fit du bruit et mit une certaine tension chez les joueurs les plus vieux qui ne rentreraient pas dans l'équipe principale de si tôt. Pour ceux qui y étaient déjà, ils étaient bien surpris et curieux de voir jusqu'où irait le jeune.

Certaines personnes étaient plus concernées, elles furent poussées à reconsidérer leurs données, ou les attentes qu'elles avaient à l'égard de ce garçon.

* * *

_Et voilà pour cette semaine. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Vous me direz surement que je n'ai pas vraiment changer leur rencontre par rapport au manga, mais bien franchement les première scènes entre Kaidoh et Ryo dans l'anime sont juste super, et sont tant de raisons pour les shipper que ce serait un blasphème de les changer ou de les retirer, je peux juste en rajouter et ça viendra bien assez tôt. J'aime trop ce couple, ils vont bien ensemble, même quand on parle de leur sale caractère. _

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Le garçon aux données

_Coucou ! Je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu car je n'aurais vraiment pas le temps demain._

_Ca reprend toujours la trame, il fallait que je finisse le tournoi pour que le reste n'arrive pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Et puis je pouvais pas faire ça à Inui-sama xD. Ahem, plus sérieusement il y a des chances qu'Inui prenne un rôle un peu plus important plus tard. Après ce chapitre, je considère que la partie la plus 'lourde' de l'introduction est finie. On retrouvera toujours la trame, mais seulement quand elle sera intéressante._

_Ah, au fait, les sorties se feront désormais le samedi, ça m'arrange. Et si tout ce passe bien vous aurez donc le chapitre 5 dans trois jours. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le garçon aux données**

Après une journée passée pour que les joueurs se reposent, le tournoi de sélection avait repris, et une fois encore le première année faisait du sans-faute. D'après les babillages de ses camarades, il ne restait qu'un titulaire à vaincre dans son bloc, Usui ou Inui, quelque chose comme ça… Il serait son prochain match et le résultat serait décisif. Pas que cela inquiétait le jeune joueur.

Il restait encore un petit moment avant que le tournoi ne reprenne, le garçon se baladait non loin des tribunaux, indécis sur l'endroit où il allait se poser. Il aurait bien fait une sieste, mais il savait que s'il venait vraiment à s'endormir, il finirait sûrement par manquer son match. Il décida de s'installer contre un mur assez près du tableau des scores : il aurait moins de chance de sombrer dans le sommeil que sur une pelouse, et au cas où ça arrivait, il y aurait quelqu'un pour le réveiller.

Avant qu'il n'eut le loisir de s'installer, un homme l'interpella

– Echizen-kun ?

Il se demanda ce que l'individu lui voulait, et supposa que c'était un professeur, mais ses interrogations s'envolèrent pour laisser place à de l'ennui quand son interlocuteur se présenta.

– Je suis Inoue, journaliste du Monthly Pro Tennis. J'ai regardé les matchs que tu as joués, celui contre Kaidoh-kun était impressionnant. J'ai hâte de voir ton match contre Inui-kun.

Après un instant de silence, la recrue sortit une onomatopée pour signifier qu'il avait compris, sans partager l'enthousiasme de l'adulte. Allait-il s'arrêter là et le laisser se reposer deux minutes ?

– Je peux te poser une question ?

Apparemment non. Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais le reporter continua.

– Je dois avouer avoir fait des recherches sur toi après avoir vu tes matchs. Après avoir vu le nombre de tournois que tu as remportés en Amérique, je me suis trouvé à parler de toi à un vieil ami qui travaille à la branche américaine du magazine.

Pourquoi devait-il au juste se coltiner un journaliste fouineur ? Ca irritait le collégien, mais sa lassitude ne lui donnait pas l'énergie d'arrêter pas l'homme trop pris dans sa lancée.

– Il m'a appris que tu avais été exceptionnellement invité à jouer à l'U.S. Open l'an dernier après avoir remporté le tournoi national…

Ryoma qui ne prêtait plus grande attention à ce que l'autre disait, tiqua à la mention de sa victoire aux nationales des US. Des bribes de souvenir de ce jour-là lui remontèrent à l'esprit. C'était une journée particulière. Peu lui importait cette victoire, ce tournoi n'avait pas été d'un challenge exceptionnel. Ce qui l'avait marqué était un tout autre événement…

–…mais tu ne t'es jamais présenté à l'Open. Par curiosité, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as choisi de retourner au Japon plutôt que d'y participer ?

Le sujet de la question rappela soudainement le garçon à l'ordre.

– J'ai été invité à l'U.S Open ? comprit-il avec surprise.

Ryoma releva légèrement la tête qu'il gardait baissée depuis de début de la discussion. L'étonnement, contagieux, s'empara de l'adulte qui l'interrogea à son tour :

– Tu ne le savais pas ?

Le garçon inclina de nouveau son couvre-chef. Il fallait dire qu'il ne lisait pas le courrier, encore moins après être devenu aveugle.

Ah, maintenant qu'il y repensait, son père avait peut-être parlé de cette invitation à un moment… mais comme le garçon ne pensait à rien d'autre que sa cécité pendant cette période-là, c'était tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. De toute façon, invité ou non, il n'y aurait pas participé. Les séquelles de l'accident qu'il avait subi le jour de sa victoire au tournoi national aurait causé son refus s'il avait eu à choisir.

Le journaliste sortit le jeune de ses pensées en appelant son nom.

– Je dois aller me préparer pour mon match, lança-t-il.

Il tourna les talons et partit assez rapidement, au cas où le reporter aurait à l'idée de le retenir. Il ne se souciait même pas de la crédibilité de son excuse. Il gagna les courts et s'installa sur un banc avec son équipement. La perspective du match qui arrivait l'empêchait de trop repenser aux évènements qui avaient suivi le dernier tournoi qu'il avait joué en Amérique.

L'adolescent attendit son adversaire, un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Quand ce dernier fut arrivé, ils se placèrent sur le terrain et se saluèrent.

Son opposant paraissait bien grand, nota-t-il en l'entendant parler. Sa voix grave semblait venir de haut, et son impression s'était confirmée quand ils s'étaient serré la main. Il n'aurait pas intérêt à lui laisser des opportunités de smash à celui-là.

La rencontre commença avec le troisième année au service. Ses frappes étaient rapides et visaient les points morts de son cadet, aussi remporta-t-il facilement le premier point, laissant Ryoma songeur. Rares étaient les joueurs qui pouvaient déterminer les points faibles en si peu de temps de jeu. Son adversaire ne devait pas être si mauvais.

La même chose se produisit pour les points suivants, et il gagna le jeu sans que le garçon ne marque une seule fois.

Lors du second jeu, le première année parvint à ne pas se laisser trop submerger, et il le gagna de justesse. Cependant, l'autre reprit son avance aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait perdue, avec un score de 2-1.

La recrue ne savait pas trop comment gérer la bataille pour l'instant. La forme de son opposant n'était pas particulière, malgré ses coups vifs. Néanmoins, il venait de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange… Le plus vieux commençait à se déplacer avant même qu'il n'ait frappé, et à chaque fois il se trouvait sur la trajectoire de la balle. C'était trop pour être une coïncidence, comment ça pouvait être possible ? Il se faisait sûrement des idées.

Quand vint le moment du changement de terrain, il croisa le chemin du troisième année qui l'interpella d'une façon bien étrange :

– 25 %.

Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

– J'ai regardé quatre de tes matchs, dont celui contre Kaidoh : 12 coups droits, 5 coups croisés, 3 chandelles. Dans un cas comme celui-là, ton approche avec les tirs croisés a seulement une chance de 12 % d'être retournée. Spécialement contre quelqu'un de grand comme moi…

L'adolescent cessa d'essayer de suivre le monologue de son adversaire. Il comprenait à peu près l'enchaînement logique, mais n'avait vraiment pas besoin de s'embrouiller avec des calculs sur son tennis. C'était agaçant de le voir défini avec des nombres.

Non, plus important, il avait saisi l'idée. L'aîné prévoyait à l'avance ses coups, ce qui répondait à ses questions.

– Je vois déjà à travers ton jeu. Tes données sont une référence.

Echizen n'aimait pas ça, c'était un style de jeu comme un autre, mais c'était désagréable.

– Hum, c'est une stratégie irritante.

Le jeune prodige regagna le terrain, avec bien l'intention de briser ce que son adversaire appelait « ses données.» Non, il ne se résumait pas à des chiffres. Non, il n'était pas quelqu'un de prévisible. Il ne perdrait pas contre un style de jeu comme celui-là.

Il commença son service avec un coup le moins probable au possible, et il réussit à surprendre son adversaire. Dans ce but, il avait volontairement envoyé la balle droit dans le filet.

Un sourire satisfait se plaçait sur les lèvres du collégien qui devinait l'étonnement du probabiliste, mais ce n'était pas vraiment très productif comme manière de jouer. Il devrait se surpasser pour dépasser les attentes de son opposant.

Il continua sa lutte. Viser à des endroits imprédictibles pour l'autre joueur était extrêmement difficile, car il devait faire fi de son propre style. Rendre des frappes que l'autre ne pourrait pas atteindre, même en les prédisant, était complexe.

Il devait rester concentrer un maximum sur le jeu et ne plus se contenter d'écouter les balles venir comme il le faisait contre les joueurs de bas niveau.

Peu importe où il renvoyait, le plus vieux était là pour l'attendre. Il avait une longueur d'avance. Ryoma finissait au sol, ratant la plupart des balles qui lui passaient sous le nez. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par la frustration. Il restait calme à l'extérieur, mais si ça continuait, il allait finir par avoir du mal à suivre.

Une chance qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter lorsqu'il jouait, parce qu'avec toutes les fois où il avait dû ramasser sa casquette par terre, il s'était trouvé pas mal à découvert.

Inui remporta un nouveau jeu. Le garçon se releva. La tête baissée, il passa ses doigts dans les cordes de sa raquette pour les arranger. Ça lui permettait de se poser pour réfléchir. Son adversaire s'adressa à lui, il tendit l'oreille, mais ne le regarda pas.

– Tu es vraiment bon. Les zones que tu cibles sont hors de ma portée. Pour être honnête, tu es meilleur que moi. Cependant, quand on sait où les balles vont atterrir la qualité du tir n'importe plus : on peut le renvoyer.

Voilà qui n'aidait pas Ryoma à se calmer… Ce senpai à la voix monocorde l'agaçait franchement

– Tu deviendras sûrement titulaire assez tôt, mais cette fois je vais gagner, annonça le troisième année.

Eh bien, tant pis. Il ne serait pas calme. Ce petit discours avait au moins eu le mérite de rassembler ses idées. Rien de tel que de la provocation pour oublier toute confusion. Il n'était pas calme, mais excité. Il sourit et lança avec arrogance sa réplique habituelle :

– Mada mada dane.

Le reste du match ne serait pas pareil maintenant qu'il avait les idées claires. Il gagnerait.

– C'était une bonne chose de venir à Seigaku, lança-t-il. Maintenant je peux vaincre des joueurs de toutes sortes.

La solution était simple, si tout était question de vitesse. Il n'avait peut-être pas fini l'apprentissage du son des frappes, mais il avait récemment appris un jeu de jambes qui lui permettait de réagir plus vite. Il ne pensait pas être poussé à l'utiliser si tôt, cependant…

L'adolescent retourna au fond du terrain, derrière la ligne. Il commença à faire de légers sauts sur la pointe des pieds. Avec ça, il pourrait atteindre des balles qu'il lui était actuellement impossible d'avoir en temps normal.

– C'est un nouveau pas que j'ai appris récemment. Je voulais le garder secret jusqu'au tournoi national.

Si le jeune n'était pas bavard, il y avait des moments où il ne se retenait pas, surtout si c'était pour provoquer ses opposants et leur montrer combien il était confiant.

Au service d'Inui, il put partir aussitôt qu'il eut saisi la trajectoire, mais pouvoir renvoyer ses balles n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Il voulait casser cette stratégie adverse qui l'agaçait, et provoquer encore le troisième année.

Il ne trouva donc pas mieux que de rendre tous ses calculs inutiles en lui indiquant exactement où il allait viser. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, mais le garçon était têtu, et puis avec un peu de chance ça perturberait le plus âgé. Juste de l'attaque psychologique.

La recrue n'avait plus aucune difficulté de renvoi. Il réussit même à renvoyer un smash identique à celui qu'il avait complètement raté un jeu précédent. Logiquement, le troisième année devait en être un minimum déstabilisé. Même si la réponse à ce coup termina hors du terrain, elle avait été rapide, très rapide. Peut-être que l'aîné ne serait pas parvenu à la renvoyer.

– J'en ai trop fait ? Mada made dane. Comme attendu, Inui-senpai, tu savais qu'elle allait être dehors, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être que l'autre avait deviné, en effet. Ou peut-être pas. Même si rien n'était moins sûr, au cas où l'autre n'aurait pas prédit la sortie de cette balle, Echizen n'hésitait pas à le titiller là-dessus.

Par la suite, grâce à sa technique, Ryoma gagna les jeux suivants, jusqu'à égaliser avec quatre partout. Il en remporta un nouveau, mais son adversaire bien que perdant ne semblait pas se démoraliser. Tout du moins sa façon de jouer n'en donnait pas l'impression.

Le cadet n'en avait pas fini, il allait en montrer plus et lui faire réaliser quelle serait l'issue du match. Il changea de main : il allait montrer un service que son aîné n'avait vu dans aucun de ses matchs précédents.

Il servit son fameux twist serve et n'eut besoin d'aucune prédiction farfelue pour savoir que l'autre ne le retournerait pas. Dans ce genre de moment, il se disait qu'il aurait bien voulu voir l'expression de son adversaire. Voilà un petit plaisir dont il était privé, mais ce n'était pas grave car il pouvait assez bien l'imaginer.

Au service suivant, l'adolescent sourit en constatant que l'autre avait essayé de le renvoyer avec des mouvements calculés et que ce fut malgré cela un échec complet : la raquette vola.

– Si tu joues en utilisant tes données, alors je les dépasserais, prévint-il.

Cette fois-ci, il servit normalement, mais d'un service suffisamment bon pour mener Inui à le retourner en lob, ce qui permit au plus jeune de conclure le jeu par un smash.

Echizen venait de remporter le match 6 jeux à 4. Les deux joueurs se serrèrent la main, plus grand laissa échapper un soupir, cependant il ne semblait pas vraiment déçu. Le garçon ne relevait toujours pas la tête et restait caché derrière son couvre-chef. Il ne pouvait pas voir son expression, mais il ne sentait pas son opposant dépité. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'il prenait sa défaite bien mieux que Kaidoh.

En tout cas, la recrue devait reconnaître une chose :

– J'étais un peu énervé, mais c'était très amu… sant.

Il s'était interrompu en entendant son aîné quitter le terrain sans l'écouter. Ce dernier commença à se parler à lui-même au sujet des nouvelles données qu'il venait de rassembler

Exaspérant.

– Je ne veux plus jouer avec toi, lança le plus jeune.

Il n'aimait pas ce type de joueur, même si être poussé à se surpasser était toujours intéressant dans un match.

Il finit par quitter le terrain lui aussi. Le trio le retrouva pour lui dire des choses, comme quoi il était sûr de devenir titulaire, et cetera. Un sifflement familier les coupa dans leur élan.

– Calmez-vous. Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, cracha le serpent.

Les jeunes, mis à part le prodige, se mirent comme d'habitude au garde-à-vous. Un silence s'installa. Ryoma écouta Kaidoh s'en aller. Ce dernier aurait à affronter Inui, et il était curieux de savoir qui gagnerait. Il décida qu'il irait les regarder, mais pour l'instant il avait encore un match à disputer

Il joua ce match, ce ne fut même pas une dispute ni même un échange, ce fut à sens unique. On ne lui prit pas un seul point.

L'adolescent quitta le court, en face de lui venait des pas qu'il se surprit à reconnaître bien facilement. Cela ressemblait fortement au genre d'instinct qu'il avait pour reconnaître les personnes qu'il connaissait bien, ce qui se résumait aux membres de sa famille. Le seul souci, était qu'il ne connaissait personne si bien que ça, à Seigaku. Peut-être que la démarche du concerné était si particulière qu'il arrivait à s'en souvenir ? Ce serait quand même étonnant.

En général, il ne savait jamais qui s'approchait de lui, sauf par déduction logique. Ce n'était pas un gros problème s'il ne savait pas. Il suffisait que les personnes parlent pour savoir qui elles étaient – si bien sûr il arrivait à se souvenir d'elles, car une chose qui ne s'était pas vraiment développé au contraire de ses sens, c'était bien sa capacité à se souvenir des gens.

Cependant, il avait réussi à cerner une personne au moins, sûrement car sa démarche avait quelque chose de spécial, tout autant que sa personnalité.

Il s'arrêta juste avant de rentrer dans Kaidoh, car visiblement ce dernier ne le contournait pas. Ryoma n'allait pas se gêner à le faire non plus

– Tu es en plein milieu, bouge, ordonna l'aîné.

Il resta immobile, mais le plus vieux continua son chemin sans faire d'autres remarques. Il n'avait pas le temps.

Son match contre Inui devait se dérouler sur ce terrain, c'était une bonne chose car Echizen n'aurait pas à se renseigner. Le jeu se déroula, il était intéressant à écouter. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était aveugle qu'il ne pouvait plus profiter du tennis sans y jouer. C'était juste un peu plus difficile de comprendre par moment, et il regrettait de ne pas observer le spectacle visuel que ce devait être.

À première vue, on aurait pu penser que le joueur aux données était le favori, mais le prodige n'en aurait pas dit autant. Après avoir joué contre la vipère, il connaissait son style de jeu, et de ce qu'il avait aperçu de son caractère ainsi que de ce début de match, le deuxième année s'était encore amélioré et était déterminé. Ryoma savait plus que bien qu'il était possible de surpasser des données, et il estimait plausible que le serpent puisse le faire.

Ses prédictions s'avérèrent justes, et il remarqua d'ailleurs que l'angle du Snake avait augmenté. C'était pas mal. Et ça ne l'étonna pas qu'il remporte le match 7 à 5.

Il s'éloigna pour aller aux lavabos, une fois désaltéré, il s'apprêta à retourner aux vestiaires quand un des premières années l'intercepta pour lui poser une question au sujet du Buggy whip shoot. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Horio parti dans un grand discours, comme toujours.

Le serpent qui repassait par là les effraya d'un de ses sifflements, seul le nouveau titulaire resta alors que les autres fuirent. Il tourna la tête vers l'aîné, silencieux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? grogna-t-il.

Le garçon esquissa un sourire amusé à cette question.

– Rien, senpai, répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Dans les vestiaires, une fois habillé et bientôt prêt à partir, un titulaire dont il n'en connaissait pas long – il parvint à reconnaître avec difficulté le sous-capitaine – lui donna un papier en lui disant d'écrire sa taille dessus. Le jeune s'interrogea, jusqu'à ce que les premières années l'assaillent en s'exclamant quelque chose à propos d'une commande d'uniforme.

Ca ne l'avançait pas vraiment de toute façon, car ce qui l'embêtait le plus à présent était de savoir ce qui était écrit sur le papier. Était-ce juste une feuille blanche en guise de note qu'il donnerait à la coach, ou était-ce un formulaire ? Il glissa ses doigts dessus, mais n'obtint aucune information supplémentaire, et il ne pouvait pas juste poser la question, ce serait bizarre.

Si c'était un formulaire, il était en mauvaise position car il ne saurait pas le remplir sans le lire… Il se contenta de demander le plus naturellement possible :

– Senpai, c'est à rendre pour quand ?

– Le plus tôt sera le mieux, il faut qu'il soit prêt avant le prochain tournoi.

– Compris.

Parfait. Comme ça, il n'aurait qu'à demander de l'aide à sa mère ou sa cousine. Ryoma quitta les vestiaires, et comme d'habitude il rentra directement chez lui.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que le match d'Inui ne vous à pas parut trop long. Comme vous l'aurez constaté, Ryoma n'apprécie guère Inui. Sacrilège ! Inui est génial, et l'InuiRyo est aussi l'un de mes couples favoris, mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir xD. _

_Le prochain chapitre sera... plutôt intéressant je pense. Il faut bien que Ryoma galère un peu avec sa cécité, tout de même._


	5. En voir de toutes les couleurs

_Coucou, comme promis voilà le chapitre suivant. Je l'aime beaucoup celui là, même s'il est toujours inspiré de l'animé, j'ai pris beaucoup plus de liberté que pour le tournoi. _

_Merci encore une fois de vos commentaires et de votre soutien, c'est un réel plaisir. _

_Ce chapitre est pas mal long, et il fait parti de mes préférés pour l'instant. Cette fois pas d'annonce, tout est dans le titre du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ce, bonne lecture. _

_Disclaimer : Prince of tennis et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : En voir de toutes les couleurs**

Il en fallait peu à Ryoma pour arriver en retard à l'entraînement du matin. Cette fois-ci, il avait juste traîné plus que d'habitude sur le chemin de Seishun.

Il n'y avait personne dans les vestiaires quand il y entra. Il se changea rapidement et essaya de se glisser incognito sur les tribunaux parmi les autres membres. Malheureusement le capitaine de son équipe n'était pas aveugle, et ne se sentait apparemment pas assez transigeant pour fermer les yeux sur ce léger retard. Le collégien se vit donc attribuer des tours qu'il exécuta avant de pouvoir enfin se mettre à la pratique.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait espéré, mais à peine avait-il commencé à arranger les cordes de sa raquette qu'on l'attaqua par derrière.

– Ochibi ! Tu es en retard, nyah. Pourtant, maintenant tu es titulaire…

Cette voix un peu trop enjouée, par instinct de survie, il ne l'avait pas oubliée… Complètement étouffé, il ne prit même pas la peine de faire une remarque sur le nouveau surnom qu'il lui attribuait. Ce gars ne pouvait pas être membre de l'équipe principale, si ? Il ne l'espérait pas, et pourtant…

– Titulaire ou pas, aucun retard n'est accepté, n'est-ce pas Eiji ? dit une voix posée.

La personne à qui elle appartenait s'approchait d'eux, encore quelqu'un que le première année ne connaissait pas. Son ton était trop doux, trop féminin, même si ce devait être un homme. Il semblait, d'ailleurs, plus petit que les autres aînés.

Une nouvelle voix encore, cette fois-ci plus familière au jeune qui reconnut le vice-capitaine, s'exclama :

– Eiji, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Tu étrangles Echizen !

– Mais non, pourquoi j'étranglerais Ochibi ? questionna le félin sans comprendre.

– Lâche-le, il ne peut plus respirer.

L'agresseur obéit à l'autre joueur. Il geint, sûrement déçu de ne pas avoir pu l'achever, pensa Ryoma en reprenant son souffle.

Le cadet fixa davantage sa casquette sur sa tête. Il savait qu'il exagérait face à ce senpai turbulent, qui ne voulait sûrement pas lui faire tant de mal, mais dans le genre tactile c'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

L'enfant n'était pas insociable au point de ne pas supporter les contacts humains. Cependant, dès que ce n'était plus avec sa famille, il n'aimait pas les approches trop poussées, surtout avec des inconnus. Cela s'était accentué avec sa cécité quand il était mal à l'aise avec quelqu'un et que cette personne le touchait, il se sentait en position de faiblesse du fait qu'il ne la voyait pas.

Un an, c'était long, mais c'était aussi bien peu. Ce n'était pas en un si court laps de temps qu'il s'habituerait à tout.

Parler à des interlocuteurs sans visage, ça passait encore. Devoir tourner ou relever la tête systématiquement vers eux, il commençait à s'y faire, mais ce n'était pas encore un réflexe acquis. Il devait aussi être toujours alerte à cause des informations visuelles qu'il lui manquait, être dans la lune posait parfois quelques problèmes…

Il ressentait moins souvent la frustration de ne plus être capable de voir, c'était déjà ça. Le fait d'être devenu limité était le seul gros souci qu'il lui restait. Il désirait vraiment pouvoir s'émanciper, mais en était encore loin.

Le vice-capitaine remarqua qu'ils ne s'étaient pas présentés correctement jusqu'à maintenant, il lui donna donc son nom. Les deux autres l'imitèrent, il apprit donc que le senpai à la voix féminine se faisait appeler Fuji, et que l'énergumène qui lui avait sauté à la gorge se nommait Kikumaru. Ils pensèrent même à présenter Kawamura, le dernier membre de l'équipe qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Bientôt, ils s'attaquèrent à l'entraînement, les titulaires jouèrent les uns contre les autres. Ce fut Oishi qui invita en premier le plus jeune titulaire à jouer contre lui. Il causa la frustration d'Eiji qui n'hésita pas à l'exprimer jusqu'à ce que Fuji se charge de lui.

Lors de ces matchs de pratique, on ne comptait pas les points. Les joueurs semblaient se donner à fond de premier abord, de par leur niveau, mais ils n'utilisaient pas tout leur potentiel : ce n'était pas un affrontement.

Malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas arbitrés, il était facile de voir qu'Echizen avait l'avantage sur le vice-capitaine, malgré quelques de ses erreurs bêtes. Il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer : sur le terrain d'à côté, un joueur – qu'il avait finalement supposé être le Kawamura dont on lui avait parlé plus tôt – poussait des cris qui couvraient parfois certains sons et le déconcentraient.

L'entraînement se termina et ils allèrent se changer pour aller en classe.

Dans la journée, Echizen profita d'avoir un cours de mathématique, dont la coach était la professeur, pour lui glisser la fiche qu'il devait remplir pour l'uniforme.

Les cours se passèrent paisiblement encore. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas à participer et était ignoré par les enseignants. Ces derniers pensaient que ça pouvait le mettre dans une position délicate, et ils n'avaient pas tort parce que s'il pouvait suivre des cours oraux, il était incapable de lire le moindre texte ou d'aller écrire au tableau.

Il passait donc ses cours à gribouiller son cahier, mimant de prendre des notes, avec son enregistreur soigneusement dissimulé parmi ses affaires. Il écoutait néanmoins très attentivement, et faisait chez lui le travail nécessaire pour maintenir son niveau d'étude. Si ses résultats baissaient, il en craignait les conséquences.

Seishun n'irait peut-être pas le virer, parce ce que les cours étaient encore obligatoires à son âge, et parce qu'il était un bon élément pour l'équipe de tennis, mais le garçon ne voulait pas être pris pour un cancre. C'était une question de fierté, il ne voulait pas être un fardeau, et il voulait encore moins que l'école regrette de lui avoir laissé sa chance.

Lorsque ses parents avaient pris rendez-vous pour l'inscrire, il avait parlé de sa cécité à l'administration, mais il avait souligné qu'il savait se prendre en charge seul. Le garçon le leur avait même démontré. Ensuite, il avait su les convaincre avec ses notes tout à fait convenables, et surtout ses capacités au tennis.

On l'avait accepté, et même s'il pouvait se débrouiller majoritairement seul, il avait droit à un traitement différent.

Tout au long des vacances avant la reprise des cours, on l'avait autorisé à déambuler dans le lycée. On avait aussi accepté de lui faire passer ses examens à l'oral. Pour le reste il ne bénéficiait d'aucune aide particulière, en dehors de celle des enseignants qui avaient pitié de lui, et qu'il refusait à chaque fois.

Ils s'étaient quand même mis d'accord pour ne pas annoncer aux étudiants sa cécité. Cette décision avait été acceptée par le directeur, qui avait été surpris de voir qu'un non-voyant comme lui pouvait parfaitement passer pour un adolescent normal tant que l'on n'était pas au courant.

C'était assez flagrant au bout d'un moment, quand on le fréquentait beaucoup en le voyant de près, sans qu'il porte casquette, mais comme il n'approchait personne suffisamment près, sa condition passait facilement inaperçue.

Ca n'aurait pas dérangé tant que ça l'établissement de mettre les élèves au courant, mais comme le concerné ne préférait pas, on ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait fini par convaincre les adultes. Devoir surveiller que certains élèves à problèmes ne profitent pas de sa cécité pour le malmener n'enchantait personne, de même que les commérages ou la possibilité que la présence d'un mal voyant gêne certains élèves. Les adolescents étaient si imprévisibles parfois.

Enfin, c'était les raisons pour lesquelles Ryoma pensait qu'ils avaient accepté. Lui-même n'en était pas sûr, mais au fond, peu importait. Il était content que son choix soit respecté.

L'entraînement commença pour certains, tandis que le première année flânait non loin des titulaires. Bientôt le capitaine les appela tous pour qu'ils se rassemblent. Ils se mirent en ligne pour écouter le discours de la coach à propos du tournoi prochain.

Le jeune n'écoutait pas vraiment, il tournait la tête, essayant de percevoir la position exacte des rangs formés par les joueurs – encore un entraînement par automatisme – mais les indications sonores n'aidaient pas beaucoup. Ils étaient immobiles, leur respiration et autres mouvements légers couverts par la voix de la coach. Ils ne s'en allèrent que lorsqu'on annonça la reprise de la pratique.

Les titulaires se préparaient à s'installer quand la femme s'adressa à eux :

– Attendez une minute. J'ai demandé à ce garçon de préparer un menu d'entraînement spécial pour vous.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui arrivait, puis certains s'exclamèrent, permettant au première année de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Inui. Le joueur aux données les salua, puis lâcha quelque chose à terre qui semblait être un carton ou une caisse.

– Pour aller jusqu'au tournoi national, expliqua-t-il. Nous allons commencer par travailler notre jeu de jambes.

Il leur présenta des poids à attacher aux chevilles, leur ajoutant un kilo à supporter. Les joueurs s'accommodaient assez bien.

Ryoma sautilla sur une jambe pour examiner la gêne que ça pourrait lui causer, mais il ne semblait pas si limité que ça, en fin de compte.

– De plus, continua le troisième année. Des plots et des balles de différentes couleurs ont été préparés.

L'énonciation de ces couleurs familières rendit la recrue pensive, puis il se figea quand il réalisa ce que ça impliquait. Si on l'avait regardé de plus près, s'il n'avait pas eu son couvre-chef, on aurait vu le trouble s'emparer de lui.

Il ne pouvait plus voir une seule couleur… Ca, ce n'était pas la nouvelle du siècle. Le problème résidait dans la nature de cet entraînement, il était facile de deviner en quoi il consisterait.

Cela ajouté au fait qu'il lui serait aussi difficile d'atteindre des cônes immobiles… Il serra les dents, et essayait de se calmer. Il tentait de réfléchir à une solution, inutilement : son cerveau tournait à vide.

Il détestait plus que tout le fait de ne pas être maître de la situation. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de régler le problème qui se présentait à lui depuis des mois, il s'était penché dessus et n'avait pas récolté beaucoup de résultats. Heureusement, il en avait suffisamment pour dire que, si ce n'était qu'une question de plots et qu'il parvenait à passer après les autres, il pourrait se débrouiller. Cependant, la situation était différente.

Le garçon se rangea de côté pour être sûr de ne pas passer en premier : il fallait au moins s'occuper de ce dont il était encore capable pour éviter d'être complètement tourné au ridicule.

Sa respiration était lente, mais il n'était pas tranquille. Il haïssait ça au plus haut point, de devoir partir avec l'idée qu'il échouerait dans tous les cas. Perdre contre lui-même, il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il était Echizen Ryoma, il allait toujours plus loin, se poussait encore et encore, il devait vaincre son père et réaliser toujours plus.

Là, un simple petit exercice se dressait devant lui tel un mur immense et infranchissable. Il se moquait et lui disait calmement de son ton assez semblable à celui de son paternel : « voici tes limites. »

Et lui, ne répliquait rien.

Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Au fond de lui, il n'abandonnait jamais. Baisser les bras aurait été le début de la fin, même s'il savait que pertinemment il y aurait des choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire.

Ces choses, pour l'instant, ne semblaient pas concerner ses matchs contre des adversaires, alors il s'en sortait.

En fait, non, elles avaient quand même un effet, il se ressentait seulement contre les adversaires forts. Même avant, il pouvait jouer contre les faibles les yeux fermés, mais contre des joueurs qui lui étaient supérieurs, comme son père, ça mettait de la difficulté supplémentaire.

Peu importe combien son ouïe se développait et combien il forcerait son essor. Elle ne remplacerait jamais sa vue. Avant il avait deux informations, et la seule qui lui restait, bien que meilleure, ne couvrait pas tout le manque de l'autre.

Il ne pouvait rien dire, juste se battre toujours un peu plus pour atteindre son objectif, et surtout ne jamais se laisser aller. Malgré quelques pensées mornes qui parfois s'emparaient de lui, il restait en général optimiste et avait foi en ses capacités.

Toujours dans son coin reculé, il écoutait attentivement Eiji, qui fut le premier à s'avancer pour commencer l'entraînement. Le félin s'en sortait bien, il avait un bon contrôle et apparemment une bonne vue, comme il ne faisait pas d'erreur.

Alors que le première année essayait d'effacer ses doutes quant à sa capacité à atteindre l'un de ces plots dès qu'il serait sur le terrain, une voix le surprit :

– Va faire une dizaine de tours de terrain, plus s'il le faut, l'exercice devrait être fini d'ici là, dit Ryuzaki-sensei.

– Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il.

Il ne savait pas comment le prendre, mais il n'aimait pas ça.

– Tu ne comptes tout de même pas faire ça, si ? s'étonna la femme.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, elle comptait le dispenser. Sur un plateau s'offrait à lui l'occasion de ne pas se tourner au ridicule. C'était la voie de la facilité. Comme il était différent, il avait le droit à un traitement spécial, et ne ferait pas un exercice que d'autres faisaient.

Non mais bien sûr… C'était mal le connaître.

– Je vais le faire.

La professeur fut d'autant plus déconcertée.

– Tu arriverais à le faire ?

– On ne peut pas le dire sans essayer, conclut-il sèchement en se concentrant sur la pratique.

Quelques balles plus tard, la fatigue atteint le joueur hyperactif qui perdit sa concentration. Après s'être trompé de couleur, il avait été obligé de boire une boisson étrange. Le fait que le troisième année s'enfuit juste après l'avoir terminé inquiéta le prodige. Il pensa comme les autres joueurs présents : il ne devait surtout pas perdre.

Ses coéquipiers passaient, les uns après les autres, et finissaient tous par devoir boire la boisson fatale. Personne n'y échapperait.

– Toujours aussi sûr de vouloir essayer ? questionna la coach avec un sérieux dissimulé sous une pointe d'amusement.

Il servit une onomatopée en guise de réponse juste avant qu'Inui l'invite à se placer sur le terrain.

Ryoma avait en tête les emplacements des plots, mais maintenant qu'il s'était avancé, il devait faire confiance en son instinct de l'espace.

Tout se passa vite. Un service, une frappe. L'adolescent avait décidé de viser le plot dont il était le plus sûr de la position. Il se décrispa en entendant le frôlement de la balle contre le cône, mais il n'était pas satisfait. Comment l'être avec un si mauvais contrôle ? Il avait seulement effleuré le plot, alors que ses camarades frappaient chacun de ses cônes en plein milieu, l'estimation des couleurs était la seule source de leurs erreurs.

Il restait immobile. Une seule chance sur trois d'avoir réussi. Il attendait de voir si l'envoi d'une prochaine balle lui parvenait pour le confirmer.

Evidemment, il n'y eut rien, l'aîné s'avança vers le filet et le plus jeune l'imita. Il gardait la tête encore plus baissée qu'avant. S'il agissait nonchalamment, il était moins calme à l'intérieur. Il était persuadé que la voix placide d'Inui, quand il prononça son nom de famille, couvrait de la déception.

Bien sûr, c'était honteux pour un membre de l'équipe principale d'échouer dès le début sur un exercice si simple. Il comprenait, et ce n'était pas facile pour lui d'essuyer cette humiliation. Il releva cependant la tête, et la garda haute, quand il but le jus bien mérité du troisième année.

Cette boisson eut au moins pour effet de vider son esprit en même temps qu'elle retourna son estomac. Comme les autres précédemment, il courut jusqu'aux lavabos comme si sa vie en dépendait et n'en revint que plus tard.

Tous les titulaires, sauf un qui étrangement aimait cette punition, se trouvaient avachis au sol, achevés par les effets de l'étrange liquide. Leur cadet les aurait bien imités, mais la honte d'avoir lamentablement échoué le retint, il se remit dans un coin en s'appuyant contre le grillage pour se remettre.

– Nya, ochibi ! C'était quoi ça, ne me dis pas que tu as fait exprès de perdre comme Fuji ? s'exclama le félin à terre.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Du côté des joueurs, sauf pour certains qui étaient trop occupés à se remettre du jus, l'échec d'Echizen n'était vraiment pas passé inaperçu. S'il avait été un adolescent ordinaire, cela aurait été normal qu'il rate un tel exercice, mais il ne l'était pas. Il avait battu deux de leurs titulaires, après tout.

Trois en particulier, étaient plus qu'intéressés par cette mauvaise performance. L'un, le génie de Seigaku, n'interviendrait pas même s'il n'en restait pas moins piqué de curiosité, tandis que les deux autres allaient sûrement toucher un mot à la recrue. Le premier le ferait par devoir de capitaine et le second parce qu'il était confus par rapport à ses données.

Tezuka avait passé les derniers jours à observer le prodige pour cerner son niveau, et il pouvait dire que l'enfant était vraiment bon. Il avait des progrès à faire, mais il l'avait estimé comme un atout majeur pour le club. Pourtant, ce qu'il venait de voir le décevait beaucoup. Se relâcher ainsi pendant un entraînement, c'était inadmissible. Il ne s'améliorerait pas de cette manière.

Le capitaine comptait bien remettre son cadet sur le droit chemin. Un titulaire ne pouvait pas donner le mauvais exemple, et encore moins se permettre une attitude pareille. Il s'apprêtait à aller parler au première année quand une main l'arrêta.

– Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda la coach.

Il la regarda, impassible. Il savait qu'elle devinait ce qu'il avait en tête, la professeur le connaissait suffisamment. Il attendit donc, car elle ne serait pas intervenue sans raison. Ils se toisèrent un moment.

– Il était très sérieux, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

– Pardon ?

– Echizen n'est pas du genre à négliger l'entraînement, il ne s'est pas relâché.

L'adolescent resta silencieux, considérant les paroles de l'enseignante. Il était vrai qu'en apparence, cela ne semblait pas son genre, mais ils le connaissaient encore trop peu pour l'affirmer.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? interrogea-t-il.

Un léger sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la femme, puis elle se plaça à côté de son élève et reprit un air sérieux.

– Regarde-le plus attentivement.

Sous son masque, Tezuka était intéressé. Après avoir dévisagé la coach il tourna la tête vers la recrue.

Il était seul, à l'écart, ce qui ne l'étonna pas, car le capitaine avait rapidement remarqué que le jeune n'était pas des plus sociables et semblait préférer le calme. Appuyé contre le grillage, sa casquette laissait entrevoir le bout de son nez et le bas de son visage seulement. Il tenait sa raquette des deux mains, l'une dont les doigts glissaient sur les cordages. On ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son expression, mais on pouvait percevoir un sentiment de défaite qui se dégageait du garçon.

Ce sentiment, quelqu'un n'ayant pas joué sérieusement ne l'aurait pas.

C'était étrange, comment pouvait-il être si bon sur le terrain et ne pas avoir le niveau à l'entraînement, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il fit part de sa pensée à l'adulte.

– D'une certaine façon, répondit-elle, les matchs le conditionnent mieux que ce genre d'exercices. Chacun ses faiblesses.

– Les faiblesses sont faites pour être dépassées, nous trouverons le problème et ferons en sorte qu'il s'améliore, conclut-il avec détermination.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'enseignante réplique encore :

– Ce serait vraiment bien d'y parvenir, mais je doute que tu ne trouves une solution si facilement. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop prendre en compte cet entraînement, s'attarder sur les autres failles de son jeu sera plus bénéfique, conseilla-t-elle.

Le capitaine examina à nouveau l'entraîneuse, perplexe de son comportement et de ses paroles étranges. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Tezuka avait du mal à cerner où elle voulait en venir.

Si le première année avait des difficultés basiques, comme celles qui lui faisaient rater cet exercice malgré ses compétences, pourquoi ne pas s'occuper d'elles en premier, au lieu d'approfondir ? Il avait du mal à comprendre ce à quoi pensait la femme.

Il n'y avait qu'une explication à ce qu'elle pense différemment de lui.

– Vous savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Pour l'adolescent cela ne faisait aucun doute, et le regard de l'adulte confirma sa pensée. Il comprit aussi qu'elle ne lui dirait pas ce qu'elle cachait. C'était vraiment étonnant de la part de la coach de ne pas lui partager les informations qu'elle avait sur un joueur, surtout si cela concernait son jeu. Elle devait avoir ses raisons. Il aurait aimé les connaître, mais il ne l'obligerait pas à parler.

– S'il se trouve que ça influe négativement sur ses matchs, je chercherais dans cette direction. Nous travaillerons le reste, je laisserais ce problème en suspens pour le moment, mais je n'hésiterais pas à y revenir si je le juge nécessaire, décida-t-il dès qu'il reposa son regard sur le garçon.

Son ton était sans appel, mais il savait que l'enseignante ne compterait pas l'en empêcher. Il faisait ce qu'il pensait le mieux pour ses joueurs.

Après que tout le monde soit assez remis de la punition pour pouvoir écouter, Inui leur rapporta les menus qu'il avait préparés. Il dit à chacun ce qu'ils devaient travailler. Quand il arriva au première année il s'avança vers lui.

– Commençons par deux verres de lait par jour.

Grâce au tintement du verre qui s'entrechoquait et au liquide s'agitant, Ryoma comprit qu'il lui tendait des bouteilles. Il les saisit avec un air sceptique.

– Ce n'est pas en buvant beaucoup de lait que je grandirais plus rapidement…

– Bois-le ! le coupèrent les autres titulaires en se tournant vers lui.

– Si Inui le recommande, il ne peut y avoir d'erreur, approuva Tezuka.

Le garçon n'y croyait pas vraiment, néanmoins il ouvrit les bouteilles et commença à les boire. Après un entraînement pareil, il n'était pas en position de refuser quoi que ce soit.

Inui continua avec un ton légèrement différent :

– Aussi… Tes résultats à l'exercice que l'on vient de faire sont… vraiment plus bas que ce que j'avais estimé.

La recrue avala de travers, c'était un peu douloureux, mais il ne s'étouffa pas. Il resta silencieux. Devait-il se justifier ? De toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire. Il reporta la deuxième bouteille à sa bouche pour la finir.

C'était un silence complet, il n'y avait aucun commentaire de fait, seul Inui parlait. Les autres étaient sans doute intrigués ou mal à l'aise.

– Ca ne correspondait pas aux données que j'ai récoltées sur toi, pourtant tu ne sembles pas particulièrement en mauvaise forme.

L'adolescent finit le lait, il garda les bouteilles vides en main. Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas.

– J'aimerais refaire cet exercice avec toi un autre jour pour ajuster mes informations. Elles permettraient de concevoir un menu plus adapté.

Pas de réponse. Les autres restaient troublés par cette atmosphère pesante. Ca ne semblait pas dans le caractère du jeune homme d'avoir si peu de répondant, et Inui était vraiment curieux.

Auparavant, il pensait avoir cerné son cadet, mais maintenant rien n'était moins sûr. Comme le troisième année était assez déboussolé lorsque ses données ne fonctionnaient pas, il comptait garder un œil attentif sur l'adolescent.

– Echizen ? appela-t-il, voulant une réponse.

– Les gens ne sont pas que des données, senpai, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il s'éloigna pour ranger les bouteilles vides dans son sac avant de pouvoir le jeter, sans même penser au fait que le plus vieux n'avait peut-être pas fini son discours sur leur menu d'entraînement.

Après le départ du première année, un ange passa, coupé par Momo.

– C'était vraiment froid. Vraiment… lâcha-t-il encore surpris.

– Ochibi est en colère… Nya, Inui tu l'as vexé ! s'exclama le chat en levant la tête vers le garçon à lunette.

C'était plus une constatation qu'un reproche.

– On devrait peut-être aller lui parler… proposa Oishi.

– Sa performance était si mauvaise ? questionna Kaidoh qui ne l'avait pas vu à cause d'un certain jus.

Il venait de poser la question que beaucoup de monde n'avait pas osé sortir. Après tout, seuls Tezuka, Inui, Fuji et Eiji avaient été en mesure de voir la performance d'Echizen et ils étaient tous curieux de ce dont le probabiliste parlait, mais avec la réaction de la recrue, ils n'avaient pas osé poser de questions.

Le joueur aux données allait leur répondre quand la voix du capitaine se fit entendre. Il les fit taire et lui demanda de revenir au sujet principal. L'ancien titulaire acquiesça, les autres laissèrent leurs remarques et l'écoutèrent parler des poids qu'il allait encore ajouter pour améliorer leur endurance.

Ryoma, qui n'avait pas vraiment réalisé le froid qu'il avait jeté, revint près d'eux après s'être déchargé. Il suivit les propos de son senpai avec les autres. Quand le troisième année finit de parler, la séance de club touchait à sa fin et ils allèrent se changer.

Certains des titulaires auraient bien voulu lui parler de ce qui s'était passé, pour que le garçon ne parte pas sur un sentiment pareil. Ils voulaient qu'il soit à l'aise avec eux, après tout ils étaient coéquipiers maintenant… Bien qu'il ne soit pas très bavard et qu'il venait de refroidir un peu l'ambiance, ils voulaient apprendre à le connaître et s'entendre avec lui.

Cependant, l'adolescent partit trop rapidement pour leur laisser le temps de l'aborder. Contrairement à ce que certains des joueurs trop facilement inquiets pensaient, il n'était pas en colère contre Inui ou quiconque si ce n'était lui-même. Cet entraînement l'avait seulement mis de mauvaise humeur et l'avait frustré au plus haut point.

Arrivé chez lui, la première chose qu'il ferait serait de demander un match à son père, ce qui serait contre-productif, car il n'en serait que plus frustré encore. Il pensait juste qu'avec un peu de chance, cet affrontement le fatiguerait assez pour qu'il aille se coucher juste après sans penser à rien d'autre.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire cet entrainement particulier, je dois dire qu'il faut remercier Konomi-sensei pour avoir choisi ce type d'exercice pour le premier entrainement de Ryoma parmi les titulaires, ça tombait vraiment à point nommé, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.  
Ryoma devrait remercier Inui-sama pour ses jus qui lui ont été si pratique pour ce chapitre, mais comme c'est à cause de lui qu'il a eut à faire un entrainement pareil... Bon, on va dire qu'ils sont quitte !  
_

_A samedi prochain pour le chapitre suivant._


	6. Echizen et les autres

_Coucou. Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que vous suivez toujours fidèlement ma fic, merci de vos commentaire à tous, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle vous plaise._

_Si certains ont été déçus jusqu'à présent, j'en suis désolée. Je le sais, ça n'avance pas vite, et je dois vous dire que si vous vous attendez à ce que ça avance plus vite je ne pourrais réponde à vos attentes. L'histoire est déjà en partie écrite et je ne modifierais pas la trame parce qu'elle me convient, et puis si franchement je devais la modifier je ne pourrais plus poster aussi régulièrement. _

_J'espère quand même que vous continuerez d'apprécier cette histoire. Pour ce chapitre, on a droit à un POV extérieur à Ryoma pour une fois. Bonne lecture._

_Disclaimer : Prince of tennis et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Echizen et les autres**

Kaidoh était un garçon qui s'attardait rarement à penser aux autres de manière profonde, et qui avait en général des idées arrêtées. C'est pourquoi il s'étonnait lui-même de réfléchir intensément au sujet de quelqu'un et de ne pas savoir quoi penser de cette personne, comme c'était le cas avec Ryoma. C'était curieux, mais ça ne l'obsédait pas non plus comme il ne se décidait pas, il passait rapidement à autre chose et n'y pensait plus. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, tout du moins…

La principale raison pour laquelle le serpent avait un avis mitigé, était la sorte de respect qu'il avait pour les capacités du garçon, et qui s'effritait à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de son attitude. Puis selon lui, il n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses pour un senpai d'admirer un kouhai.

Il voyait certainement le jeune de manière spéciale parce qu'il était le premier à le mettre dans cette situation. Il fallait dire qu'il était habitué à avoir pour coéquipiers et titulaires des senpais qu'il estimait, et le nouveau brisait la règle.

Voilà pourquoi il ne savait pas quoi penser et était assez attentif à la recrue. Néanmoins, le comportement du garçon, ajouté au fait qu'il soit son cadet, l'emportait sur le reste. Le serpent n'extériorisait aucun respect particulier.

On ne l'entendrait jamais avouer son réel intérêt pour le jeu d'Echizen. Pourtant, il était bien existant, et pas seulement pour l'avoir affronté au tournoi. Le spectateur en lui, autant que le joueur, était transporté. Le match qu'il l'avait observé jouer contre Inui l'avait fait oublier sa propre défaite et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était encore meilleur qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait vu l'adolescent différemment de l'image première qu'il s'était construite, et de là était né la considération qu'il lui portait malgré lui.

C'était cet attrait masqué qui le poussa à s'arrêter devant les courts pendant la pause du midi, quand il vit le première année disputer un match avec Momoshiro. Parce qu'ils étaient deux bons joueurs, c'était intéressant à regarder si le gamin avait joué contre quelqu'un de normal, il aurait passé son chemin.

Kaidoh avait prévu de frapper quelques balles avant d'aller manger, mais il décida de rester pendant quelques échanges avant de partir. Sans vraiment qu'il réalise, les minutes passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière le fasse sursauter et le déconcentre du match :

– C'est instructif, n'est-ce pas ?

Depuis quand Inui était-il là ? C'était bien son genre d'apparaître soudainement derrière les gens, mais ça restait effrayant. Le serpent siffla, toisant son aîné.

– On apprend beaucoup de choses en observant le style d'un joueur, mais en se cantonnant au jeu en lui-même, on passe à côté d'autres choses intéressantes.

Le deuxième année n'avait aucune idée de si le plus vieux s'adressait à lui ou se parlait à lui même. Par correction, il l'écouta.

– En général, je parviens quand même à saisir certains détails, mais celui-là m'a échappé.

Que marmonnait-il ? Où voulait-il en venir ? L'autre n'en avait aucune idée. Toutes ces histoires de données n'étaient pas un truc de serpent, et il n'essayait pas de les comprendre.

– L'as-tu remarqué, Kaidoh, comment est Echizen quand il joue ?

Le garçon au bandana redirigea son regard vers l'objet de la conversation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé voir. Oui d'accord, il n'était pas mauvais, mais de là à chercher quelque chose en particulier…

– Ne regarde pas son jeu, juste Echizen. Quelle impression il te donne quand il joue contre Momo ?

Le cadet se concentra un peu plus, il était vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais il ne savait pas exactement le définir. Que dégageait-il ? On ne voyait pas beaucoup son visage, mais le peu de fois où on l'apercevait, il semblait détaché. Il avait parfois même les yeux fermés. Kaidoh aurait été à la place de ce stupide Momo, il aurait été irrité et se serait lancé sérieusement dans le match pour écraser le gosse.

Pourtant mis à part la distance d'Echizen, qui n'était sûrement lié à rien d'autre que sa personnalité, le serpent ne parvenait pas à discerner de problème.

– Fshhh... Il lui manque une défaite cuisante pour le remettre à sa place. Ca lui serait bénéfique, maugréa-t-il.

Le collecteur de données sourit et pensa que ce genre de réplique était vraiment le genre de son kouhai.

La vipère siffla une fois de plus et commença à s'éloigner. Il ne ressentait plus vraiment l'envie de regarder Echizen jouer, ni de rester à écouter son aîné parler de sujets qui l'ennuyaient plus qu'autre chose.

– Je n'ai pas encore mangé. J'y vais, senpai.

– D'accord. On se voit à l'entraînement, le salua-t-il.

Inui devinait facilement la manière de fonctionner de Kaidoh, c'était pourquoi il comprenait que ce dernier partait en partie par sa faute, et il n'en était pas vexé du tout.

Il avait noté l'intérêt poussé de son cadet pour la recrue. Evidemment, tout le monde était plus ou moins curieux au sujet des compétences du jeune prodige, mais ça apparaissait plus pour Kaidoh, étant donné la facilité du collecteur de donnée à le comprendre.

Vu de loin, le serpent ne semblait pas apprécier le garçon pour autant et ça amusait Inui de regarder les effets de ces pensées contradictoires sur le deuxième année.

En dehors de tout ça, selon le grand brun, il y avait quelque chose de plus préoccupant à propos d'Echizen, que le garçon au bandana ne percevait pas en étudiant seulement la surface.

Il était clair que l'image que renvoyait l'adolescent, maintenant qu'il le fréquentait de plus près, n'était pas toujours agréable. C'était normal d'être mitigé quand parfois le garçon s'ouvrait et laissait entrevoir un côté sympathique, et d'autres fois se renfermait, comme à cet entraînement où il s'était fâché quand Inui avait cherché à comprendre ce qui clochait dans ses capacités.

Le probabiliste savait qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dessous, d'autres éléments le confirmaient. Il avait noté que le garçon gardait souvent la tête baissée, ce qui l'isolait encore plus, mais encore… Ses yeux. Il les avait seulement croisés qu'une ou deux fois avec attention, mais ça avait suffi pour ressentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son regard dégageait une impression de vague, donnant à l'enfant un air mélancolique qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Même avec une expression vive, sa façon de regarder les gens était particulière. Ca perturbait le collecteur de données, assez pour qu'il échafaude des théories, pour l'instant non fondées, et dont les calculs étaient loin d'être terminés.

Tout d'abord la théorie la plus simple et en laquelle il croyait le moins, était qu'il s'était fait des idées et que la distance du jeune ne couvait aucun problème particulier, si ce n'est un sale caractère.

Ensuite, une autre qui était bien plus probable était qu'il avait vécu des expériences marquantes par le passé qui l'empêchaient de donner sa confiance et de se rapprocher des autres. Ca expliquerait des choses… Oui, un traumatisme psychologique était envisageable.

La dernière possibilité, dont il ne savait pas encore si elle plus ou moins crédible que la précédente, concernait la possibilité d'un problème visuel. Il se pouvait que le jeune ait une mauvaise vue, ce qui expliquerait son mauvais contrôle au tout premier exercice qu'il avait présenté aux titulaires, mais aussi pourquoi il ne prenait pas la peine de suivre la balle des yeux – chose que le collecteur avait remarquée récemment.

Si c'était un problème de vue et qu'Echizen était au courant, pourquoi n'y remédiait-il pas ? Il ne faisait sûrement pas partie des jeunes qui ne veulent pas porter de lunettes pour des raisons esthétiques. Dans cette situation, sa théorie tombait à l'eau.

Non, décidément le probabiliste penchait plus pour sa seconde hypothèse. Peut-être aussi que le garçon était quelqu'un de plus rêveur qu'il ne voulait le croire.

Pour l'instant, Ryoma posait une colle à Inui, mais l'homme aux données n'abandonnerait pas facilement. Il lui manquait juste des informations, et il les obtiendrait, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

Quand il finit les cours, le probabiliste se rendit aux vestiaires du club où il n'y trouva qu'Oishi. Il était en avance.

Le vice-capitaine expliqua que Tezuka et leur coach étaient retenus par une réunion de l'administration, et qu'ils se chargeraient donc tous les deux du club pour cette séance. Inui s'occuperait de l'entraînement des titulaires, et l'autre s'entraînerait tout en gardant un œil sur les autres joueurs.

Peu après, les membres arrivaient et ce fut le défilé au vestiaire. Les titulaires se joignirent à Inui et Oishi qui discutaient à l'extérieur. La pratique n'allait pas tarder à commencer, mais on laissait le temps à tous de se préparer.

Tandis que le probabiliste expliquait plus en détails son programme, Eiji restait collé près de son partenaire de double et le génie de Seigaku écoutait silencieusement. Kaidoh et Kawamura, pour leur part, avaient pris le parti d'aller s'échauffer plus tôt.

Les titulaires finissaient juste leur conversation qui portait sur le prochain tournoi quand ils remarquèrent Echizen marchant vers eux. Ils le saluèrent.

Leur cadet répondit sans leur porter trop d'attention, puis leur passa devant pour rejoindre les vestiaires… Enfin, c'était sans compter sur la chute magistrale qu'il fit quand il se prit les pieds dans un sac qui traînait par-là.

C'était un beau tableau, le nez contre le sol et sa casquette qui avait valsé sous le choc. Heureusement, ses deux mains avaient amorti la chute de justesse, avant que son visage ne finisse écrasé contre la surface.

Le garçon avait l'habitude de ces problèmes occasionnés qu'étaient les chutes et les collisions, mais elles le prenaient toujours de court. S'il n'était pas trop dérangé, ça l'embarrassait d'avoir ses coéquipiers pour témoins. Il eut juste le temps de ramasser son couvre-chef avant qu'on lui attrape la main pour le relever.

C'était Fuji qui lui était venu en aide, comme il était le plus proche. Il observa le garçon un peu égaré visser la casquette sur sa tête alors que les réactions des autres se faisaient entendre, à commencer par Inui qui sortit son cahier en un temps éclair. Il fut suivi d'un éclat de rire de la part de Momoshiro.

– Nya ! Ochibi est si maladroit, s'exclama Eiji avec étonnement.

Pendant que le joueur aux données marmonnait des choses que lui seul comprenait, et que le deuxième année essayait de calmer son rire, la mère poule du club s'enquit de l'état du plus jeune. Il se fit repousser par le garçon, visiblement contrarié de se donner en spectacle.

– C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne regarde pas où on va. Tu devrais écouter plus souvent tes senpai, vraiment tu devrais, déclara Momo avec un grand sourire.

– Je suis désolé, Echizen, je n'aurais pas dû laisser mon sac là, s'excusa Fuji.

Ryoma mit un peu de temps avant de se souvenir de qui était le génie.

– Che, fais plus attention la prochaine fois, lui lança-t-il.

Tout ce chahut pour une simple chute… L'adolescent laissa les plus vieux derrière lui pour aller se changer. Oishi lui demanda de se dépêcher pendant que tous les autres joueurs se déplaçaient vers les tribunaux.

– C'est assez surprenant, Ochibi n'a pas l'air maladroit pourtant, songea le félin à voix haute. Mais ça le rend encore plus mignon !

– Eh bien, les joueurs peuvent être assez différents en dehors du terrain, répondit le génie. Echizen semble assez tête en l'air.

– Hm, possible, acquiesça le félin.

Sur les courts, ils retrouvèrent Momo et Kaidoh qui avaient encore trouvé le moyen de se disputer, ainsi que Kawamura qui tentait tant bien que mal de les séparer. Ils lui vinrent en aide et après les avoir calmés, ils se mirent tous à l'échauffement.

Ryoma les rejoignit juste après, suivit d'Oishi qui s'était occupé de donner des consignes aux autres membres du club. Le félin quémanda son partenaire de double pour les étirements, laissant le soin à Fuji de se mettre avec le première année. Le garçon acquiesça seulement.

Il ne connaissait pas bien le génie de Seigaku. Il ne le reconnaissait seulement grâce à sa voix féminine, et il pourrait l'oublier facilement s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Après avoir fini leurs exercices de bases et installé leurs poids aux chevilles, ils se placèrent sur les terrains. La pratique commença selon les indications données par Inui. Ils s'exerçaient à la volée, se disputant la position de l'attaquant à chaque point marqué.

A l'entraînement, ils n'étaient que partenaires, pas adversaires. C'était une notion dont Ryoma n'avait pas trop l'habitude : il ne fréquentait pas régulièrement les clubs –souvent trop faibles– et ne pensait qu'à vaincre ses opposants.

Même quand enfant, son père lui avait appris le tennis, tout avait vite tourné en un challenge. Echanger des coups sans objectif de gagner n'était pas la chose la plus courante pour lui quand il était face à quelqu'un. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il était à Seigaku, il se pliait aux préceptes des pratiques en groupe.

L'aîné menait tranquillement le jeu à une répartition égale des points. Echizen laissait ainsi faire. Chacun leur tour, ils prenaient l'avantage, ils se poussaient mutuellement, s'accompagnaient sans se donner à fond. Leur niveau n'en était pas moins bon, juste modéré afin d'affiner leurs techniques et leur endurance.

Cependant, il arrivait parfois que les exercices dérapent. Quand on était bon joueur, qu'on partageait des échanges avec quelqu'un de tout aussi talentueux et qu'on était curieux d'aller plus loin, il se pouvait qu'on en fasse trop. Chacun voulait connaître le niveau de l'autre.

Il suffisait d'une balle bien placée par Echizen pour éveiller les instincts du génie. Pourtant, il calmait ses ardeurs : l'arrivée de la recrue était encore fraîche et il pensait qu'il valait mieux attendre avant d'éveiller, pour le jeune et pour lui, une rivalité.

Ils avaient le temps de se découvrir de toute façon, et Fuji comptait bien le prendre. Il était d'ailleurs plus intéressant de garder une part de mystère.

Malgré ces belles pensées, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses réflexes, aussi quand une frappe de trop de la part du plus jeune, bonne mais retenue, arriva sur son coté, Fuji ne put contrôler son corps. Son inconscient voulait vraiment savoir ce que ça donnerait s'il retirait les chaînes qui scellaient ses coups.

Le troisième année se vit surpris de renvoyer la balle plus intensément et précisément qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Ni une, ni deux, elle passa sous le nez le garçon qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel changement de rythme.

Le service fut donc gardé par l'aîné cette fois-ci. Ce dernier le tira et Ryoma y répondit clairement, marquant le point avec plus de férocité que le génie. L'autre tourna la tête avec une expression songeuse vers la direction que la balle avait empruntée.

Elle était vraiment plus rapide quand le jeune se contenait moins. Fuji avait déjà observé quelques-uns de ses matchs, mais être sur le terrain était tout autre. Il sourit calmement, et regardait à nouveau Echizen qui semblait attendre la suite, tapotant son épaule avec sa raquette.

C'était amusant que le jeune sorte un tel coup seulement parce le bras de son partenaire avait glissé. On pourrait penser que c'était une réaction de gamin fier qui n'aimait pas perdre, ce qui pouvait être le cas, mais le plus vieux devinait qu'il se sentait comme lui. Tous les deux avaient envie d'un affrontement un peu plus sérieux.

Au final l'entraînement s'effritait un peu, entre le cadet qui le provoquait, et lui-même qui parfois se laissait tenter, mais essayait tout de même de tempérer le garçon.

Inui, ayant remarqué assez vite leur manège, se plaça derrière eux et gratta quelques phrases sur son cahier avant de les prévenir :

– Je vous déconseille de continuer ça si vous voulez tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement.

Si Fuji savait déjà ça, ces mots le rappelèrent quand même à l'ordre. Il en profita pour remettre le jeune prodige sur les railles, ce dernier abandonna l'idée de transformer l'exercice en match après avoir constaté que sa provocation n'aurait plus d'effet sur le troisième année.

Ils continuèrent plus calmement, mais bien vite tous regrets s'envolèrent. Plus les minutes passaient, plus les efforts devenaient intensifs. C'était une question d'endurance et les poids à leurs chevilles les accablaient suffisamment pour qu'ils n'aient plus envie d'un affrontement.

La recrue commençait à rater de plus en plus de balles. La fatigue pesait sur sa concentration, le mettant en difficulté pour prévoir les trajectoires, et sa vitesse se réduisait grandement. Son équipier était tout aussi poussé dans ses retranchements, mais il le gérait déjà mieux.

Ca ne prit pas trop de temps pour que tous les titulaires touchent leur limite. Une seule réplique du garçon aux données qui leur annonçait la fin de l'exercice leur suffit pour qu'ils s'écroulent à terre pour la plupart.

Kaidoh alla s'asseoir sur un banc, imité par Fuji. Les autres restèrent affalés sur place. Ryoma, allongé lui aussi, les yeux fermés, respirait à plein poumon quand il perçut des pas qui s'avançait vers lui et s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de sa tête. Il ne s'étonna pas vraiment d'entendre la voix du génie de seigaku.

– Tiens, lui dit ce dernier.

Quelle réplique informative… Le jeune ouvrit les yeux par réflexe, même si ça ne l'aidait pas davantage à deviner ce qu'on lui tendait, il avait l'air plus naturel ainsi. Il se redressa soudainement et se cogna la tête à une bouteille d'eau. Il fronça les sourcils et entendit Fuji rire doucement de sa maladresse.

Le garçon saisit la bouteille et comprit que c'était celle qu'il avait laissée près de son sac. C'était sympathique de la part de l'aîné d'avoir pensé à lui apporter. L'enfant le remercia avant de boire goulûment.

Après que tout le monde eut récupéré, le joueur aux données les fit se réunir pour faire le bilan de cette séance. Ceci fait, ils purent disposer.

L'ambiance dans les vestiaires était plutôt bonne. Les titulaires se montraient plus à l'aise avec le nouveau venu, certains comme Momo ou Eiji lui posaient parfois quelques questions auxquelles il répondait brièvement, ou qu'il ignorait.

Finalement Ryoma rentra chez lui. Sur le chemin, il pensa longuement à Seigaku et aux titulaires.

Mis à part sa famille, il n'était proche de personne. Il avait eu des amis en Amérique, qu'il s'était fait dans des courts de rues et dans des tournois, mais après son accident ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Il ne le regrettait pas forcément : la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, ils lui avaient laissé des souvenirs amers. Il ne les considérait plus comme avant, parce qu'ils avaient supposé qu'il ne pourrait plus jouer au tennis, ou qu'il ne rattraperait jamais son ancien niveau maintenant qu'il était aveugle.

Ils ne l'avaient pas tous dit à voix haute ou de manière si tranchante, mais Ryoma avait tout ressentit de la même manière, comme s'ils ne le voyaient plus comme un rival, comme s'il ne valait plus la peine d'être affronté. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle le première année ne voulait plus laisser n'importe qui être au courant de sa cécité.

Depuis qu'il était aveugle, il évitait d'avoir trop de monde autour de lui. Il y avait même eu une période, lorsqu'il était encore en Amérique avec ses parents, où il ne sortait plus du tout de chez lui.

Comme depuis une année entière, le garçon n'avait pas fréquenté grand monde, la proximité des titulaires le troublait assez. S'il y en avait des respectueux, certains se montraient très familiers, trop à son goût.

Le garçon avait déjà entendu parlé de l'esprit d'équipe et des choses comme ça, mais pour lui le tennis était un jeu qui se jouait solo. N'était-ce pas suffisant s'il gagnait ? C'aurait été plus simple si ses coéquipiers ne lui en demandaient pas plus.

Ca n'avait pas de sens, il n'était titulaire que depuis une semaine, et n'avait pas cherché à s'approcher d'eux. Pourquoi essayaient-ils de créer des liens qu'il ne désirait pas ? D'autant plus que cela mettait en danger son secret.

Il avait cru que son comportement aurait suffi à leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de ce genre de relation, mais peut-être n'était-il pas assez explicite. Il ne pouvait pas non plus imposer clairement une distance entre eux, sinon il se ferait remarquer. Il décida qu'il attendrait de voir où iraient les choses, et que si ça allait trop loin ils les freineraient.

Il y réfléchit tout le long du trajet. Il avait beau penser ne pas vouloir se rapprocher de ses équipiers, au fond il ne détestait pas vraiment ça, mais il était encore trop pour qu'il l'admette.

* * *

_Voilà pour cette semaine. En corrigeant ce chapitre, j'avais l'impression de lire des connotations sexuelles entre Fuji et Ryo, c'était perturbant. Je préfère quand même le KaiRyo, d'ailleurs vous en aurez le droit pour la semaine prochaine. _

_A samedi prochain !_


	7. Le chat vagabond

_Coucou ! Merci à ce qui continue de me suivre._

_Pour ceux qui connaissent bien l'anime, il se rendront compte que l'épisode qui correspond à ce chapitre ne devait pas se dérouler si tôt, mais je me suis permis ce petit anachronisme pour le bien du KaiRyo. _

_Bonne lecture._

_Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le chat vagabond**

Ce matin-là, il n'y avait pas entraînement, aussi Ryoma avait pu dormir plus longtemps. Quand il descendit, il n'y avait que Nanako dans la cuisine. Elle le salua.

Il s'assit à table après avoir posé son sac entrouvert sur le sol. Il sentait l'odeur du déjeuner déjà servi. Il appela sa mère pour exprimer son mécontentement d'avoir un petit déjeuner occidental, mais sa cousine lui expliqua qu'elle était déjà partie travailler.

Il laissa donc et mangea son repas avec un peu de déception. Il fourrait la nourriture dans sa bouche sous une remarque de la jeune fille à laquelle il ne répondit pas. Un miaulement les interrompit. C'était évidemment Karupin.

Sa cousine lui expliqua qu'il avait son jouet dans la bouche. Le garçon avala sa bouchée et imagina son chat sans pourtant le regarder. Dans ces moments-là, il regrettait vraiment de ne pas voir.

Quand la fille lui dit que c'était grâce à lui que l'animal était si joueur, il le nia. Nanako lui fit ensuite remarquer qu'il allait être en retard s'il continuait à traîner, il finit donc son assiette et ferma son sac. Il le mit sur son dos et partit en vitesse. Comme il connaissait le chemin par cœur, il se permit de courir aux endroits où il n'y avait pas de risque, mais bien vite il s'arrêta en entendant un miaulement derrière lui.

– Karupin ?

Même aveugle, il pouvait reconnaître son chat, son ouïe était bonne pour différencier la voix de son Karupin de celles des autres félins. Un nouveau miaulement le confirma. Le jeune s'excusa auprès de son chat, il ne pouvait vraiment pas jouer avec lui maintenant. Puis il partit sans souci, car l'animal avait l'habitude de traîner dans le quartier et pouvait retrouver son chemin.

Il courut doucement pendant un moment encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un aboiement vienne à ses oreilles, comme chaque matin et chaque soir. Il passait toujours devant la maison que gardait ce jeune chien. L'animal l'aimait bien, et ses maîtres connaissaient ses parents, sa propriétaire paissait parfois au temple pour leur passer le bonjour. L'adolescent ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il préférait encore le chien.

– Salut Goro, lança l'enfant en passant devant la demeure.

Les jappements de cet akita-inu constituaient l'un des nombreux repères de son trajet quotidien. Il ralentit le pas, car il savait que bientôt il devrait prendre le prochain tournant à gauche.

Le reste du chemin se déroula sans encombre et il arriva à l'heure. Dans la cour, il entendit à nouveau un miaulement semblable à celui de Karupin, mais il pensa l'avoir rêvé. Il rentra dans l'établissement et retrouva ses camarades, ou plutôt, ce fut ses camarades qui le trouvèrent…

La matinée se passa tranquillement. Quand la pause du midi sonna, le trio se réunit près de lui pour manger. Echizen ouvrit son sac afin de prendre le bentô que sa cousine n'oubliait jamais d'y placer. Sa main, à tâtons, y trouva quelque chose de familier qui n'était pas son repas.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Horio.

La recrue fit glisser ses doigts le long de la petite tige, pour s'assurer de ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Ils rencontrèrent un bout touffu qu'il connaissait bien.

– Un jouet pour chat, répondit-il d'une voix évasive.

Il se souvint du félin qui l'avait suivi quand il partait de chez lui, alors que ce dernier ne le faisait jamais habituellement. Puis le miaulement qu'il avait entendu plus tôt lui revint à l'esprit… Et maintenant, il retrouvait le jouet dans son sac.

Cela aurait sûrement été une bonne raison pour le chat de le suivre, mais comment aurait-il pu ? Quand bien même il aurait voulu, le garçon l'aurait remarqué s'il l'avait suivi… Ou peut-être que non. Après tout, il courait la plupart du temps, il aurait seulement fallu que l'Himalayen soit un peu en retrait pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Le doute subsistait, et c'est avec la boule au ventre qu'il ouvrit son bentô tout en gardant le jouet à proximité. Il mangea peu, son appétit s'était envolé, et il préféra sortir de la salle de classe.

Il avait pris son téléphone avec lui et chercha un endroit tranquille à l'extérieur pour appeler. Il ne l'utilisait pourtant jamais, on lui avait acheté pour qu'il puisse joindre quelqu'un en cas d'urgence. Il avait même des difficultés à se souvenir de son code d'entrée, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait se rassurer, que son père lui dise que son chat était tranquillement installé dans un coin à se prélasser.

La principale raison pour laquelle il n'utilisait pas son portable était qu'il avait un mal fou à s'en servir, et n'était pas patient pour la chose. Il lui était déjà arrivé de préférer errer dans les rues, dans l'espoir de trouver miraculeusement quelque chose qui l'aiderait à rentrer chez lui, plutôt que de perdre son temps avec ce stupide téléphone.

Karupin était plus important que ça. Alors malgré tout le mal qu'il avait, et les multiples essais qu'il dut faire, il parvint à appeler chez lui. Son imbécile de père se faisait attendre… Il avait plutôt intérêt à répondre

Au final, Nanjiroh décrocha. Il fut vraiment surpris de trouver son fils au bout du fil, d'autant plus quand ce dernier lui demanda où se trouvait Karupin.

– Il doit traîner quelque part dans les alentours, répondit l'homme en bâillant.

– Cherche-le, ordonna-t-il.

– Pourquoi ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il sait se débrouiller. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu veux savoir où il est ?

– Cherche le juste ! s'exclama le jeune qui perdait patience.

– Eh, jeune homme. On ne crie pas sur son père. Non mais, quel caractère…

– Tu passes tes journées à dormir et regarder tes magazines d'obsédés, tu ne fais jamais rien alors tu pourrais au moins faire ça !

Un silence s'installa au bout de la ligne. Le samouraï était surpris. Non seulement il était rare de recevoir un appel de son fils, mais encore plus de le voir s'emporter ainsi. Il n'était pas agréable de recevoir ce genre de propos, qu'ils soient vrais ou non, mais ce qui importait au père était la voix légèrement tremblante de son garçon. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à la colère, il en était sûr.

– Je te rappelle pour te dire où il est.

– Okay, thank you, murmura presque l'enfant, avant de raccrocher.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que son père tienne parole. Il avait l'air sérieux quand il l'avait dit, mais ce n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait trouvé Karupin avant que les cours ne reprennent.

Comme il ne parvenait pas à rester en place sans s'inquiéter, Ryoma parcourut l'école au cas où il y trouverait son chat. Bon sang, il espérait se faire du souci pour rien. Si quelque chose arrivait à Karupin, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Ses recherches n'aboutirent à rien, et son téléphone ne sonna pas non plus. Il aurait bien maudit son père, mais la disparition de son chat l'agitait trop pour ça. Avec réticence, il éteint son portable avant retourner dans la salle de classe pour les cours de l'après-midi, durant lesquels il eut du mal à se concentrer. Il faillit même oublier de mettre son enregistreur en route.

Quand ils terminèrent enfin, la première chose qu'il fit en sortant de la classe fut d'allumer son téléphone. Il n'avait pas un portable adapté à sa cécité – ils coûtaient trop cher pour le peu de fois où il s'en servait – et ne pouvait pas dire si son père avait stupidement essayé de le rappeler entre temps. Il n'attendit pas que ce dernier le joigne à nouveau, et glissa doucement ses doigts sur le clavier pour composer le numéro.

– Oyaji, des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

– Eh bien non, je ne l'ai pas trouvé… mais tu le connais, qui sait où il peut s'être endormi. Il réapparaîtra ce soir pour réclamer son repas ou des caresses, comme d'habitude.

– Je vois… A tout à l'heure.

L'adolescent raccrocha sans laisser son père parler plus. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Son père avait-il vraiment bien cherché ou avait-il juste jeté des coups d'œil aux alentours entre deux fichus magazines ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Il marcha d'un pas lent, complètement abattu, vers les vestiaires. Il croisa Momoshiro qui lui demanda si ça allait, ce à quoi il sortit une réponse des plus brèves et tout sauf convaincante. Si l'aîné avait insisté, le première année avait juste continué à marcher sans s'arrêter.

Il entra dans les vestiaires. Un sifflement calme et béat lui parvint aux oreilles, il le nota comme provenant de Kaidoh, mais ne fit pas plus attention. Il le salua juste.

A l'arrivée de Ryoma, l'aîné se leva soudainement du banc sur lequel il était assis. Ca surprit la recrue qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Un miaulement mécontent, similaire à celui de son chat lorsqu'il était dérangé, acheva le garçon.

– Karupin ?!

Il avait peur de rêver. Un miaulement affirmatif se fit entendre et Ryoma fondit sur son chat. Il le récupéra dans les bras de son senpai qui siffla de confusion. L'animal accueillit son propriétaire avec des ronronnements prononcés et des lèchements râpeux. Apparemment, il lui avait manqué aussi.

L'adolescent, trop content de retrouver le félin qu'il pensait perdu, en oublia la présence du plus vieux. Il se laissa aller, comme chez lui, et déborda d'affection pour son chat. Il le fallait bien, après ces heures à s'être torturé ainsi.

Le deuxième année voulait partir, mais pour une raison obscure, il n'y parvenait pas. Ce n'est que quand il émit raclement bourru et égaré, que le jeune remarqua sa présence et se calma.

Ce dernier le remercia en essayant de dissimuler sa gêne. L'aîné ne trouvait pas ça nécessaire : il n'avait pas gardé ce chat pour le première année de toute façon. Il prit cet anormal excès de politesse pour une divagation due à l'euphorie de plus jeune. Il ne répondit donc rien, ses pieds cloués au sol malgré son envie de quitter la pièce. Ils allaient être en retard, en plus…

– Tu l'as trouvé où ? demanda le cadet.

Son ton se voulait neutre, comme pour faire la conversation, le serpent trouvait ça très étrange.

– Ici, répondit-il simplement.

– Ah.

Puis le silence. Un ange passa. Le visage dissimulé par sa casquette, Ryoma gardait son chat précieusement dans ses bras, comme s'il allait s'envoler, et Kaidoh le fixait. Sur ce visage qui en effrayait plus d'un se marquaient l'étonnement et la curiosité. Son intérêt était piqué. Il dut se forcer la main pour quitter les vestiaires, sans un sifflement.

Il venait de voir un nouveau visage chez le garçon qui l'avait plusieurs fois insupporté, et il pouvait assurément le qualifier de sincère. C'était le genre de réaction spontanée qu'on ne pouvait masquer, même si le première année s'était refroidi par sa suite.

Ce qui l'avait le plus marqué était ce sourire, et ces yeux qui rayonnaient d'un soulagement et d'un bonheur immenses, c'était comme les voir pour la première fois. En fait, il était quasiment sûr de n'avoir jamais vu le visage du plus jeune aussi nettement. Maintenant il voyait Echizen différemment. Ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir attirait son attention, non plus sur le joueur seulement, mais sur la personne qui se cachait derrière. Cependant, Kaidoh ne le réalisait pas encore, il essayait juste de chasser la recrue de ses pensées.

Après le départ du serpent, Ryoma se détendit, il s'assit sur le banc où était l'autre plus tôt, et cajola l'animal qui était loin de s'en plaindre.

Dès qu'il eut suffisamment câliné la bête pour être conscient qu'elle n'était plus perdue, il songea au serpent. Il n'avait pas fait très attention à lui, et n'avait rien vu d'autre que son chat, mais quand il y songeait, son aîné semblait embarrassé d'être surpris avec Karupin plus tôt.

Il sourit, amusé de constater que le si « effrayant » Kaidoh-senpai cachait un faible pour les animaux. Il aurait été drôle de le taquiner. Le plus jeune aimait l'embêter, il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi : la personnalité de ce senpai si prêtait tellement, ses réactions lui plaisaient.

L'enfant aimait titiller les personnes qui s'échauffaient vite, mais le deuxième année était particulier. Quelqu'un de si naturel, qui était considéré comme terrifiant, mais qui se révélait si amusant quand on le poussait un peu… C'était l'une des meilleures cibles, et ça s'annonçait encore mieux maintenant que le côté mignon du plus vieux était mis en avant. Il s'assurerait de le revoir. La prochaine fois qu'il l'embêterait serait définitivement très intéressante.

Ryoma réalisa seulement après, dès qu'il entendit des joueurs discuter à l'extérieur, qu'il y avait encore l'entraînement de tennis. Il ne pouvait pas le manquer sans raison valable, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à laisser Karupin aux vestiaires. Il était sûr que son chat n'y resterait pas, et il ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau.

Il n'avait aucune justification pour sauter la pratique, il n'avait donc pas le choix. Il commença à se changer, une oreille alerte qui veillait sur l'animal. Une fois prêt, il reprit la bête dans les bras ainsi que sa raquette, et sortit de la pièce.

Des membres du club chuchotèrent en le voyant, mais le garçon n'avait vraiment rien à faire de ces remarques. Il marchait d'un pas assuré en direction des courts, et se plaça en face de ce qu'il pensait être le capitaine. Cependant, il ne parla pas, attendant un signe qui lui prouverait qu'il ne se trompait pas de personne.

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda l'habituelle voix sévère de Tezuka.

C'était bien lui. Maintenant qu'allait-il lui dire ? Dans tous les cas il serait réprimandé.

– Buchou, puis-je rentrer chez moi pour aujourd'hui ?

Quant à se faire reprendre, le garçon n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. S'il avait essayé d'être poli pour cela passe mieux, il sentait que c'était raté.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Mon chat m'a suivi jusqu'au collège. Je l'ai retrouvé et je ne peux pas laisser vagabonder dans pendant l'entraînement.

Il parlait calmement, mais l'agitation de la bête dans ses bras traduisait la nervosité de son maître qui imaginait bien la contrariété de son capitaine.

Tezuka n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Aucun de ses membres ne lui avait encore fait le coup de ramener sur les tribunaux un animal de compagnie. Il se doutait bien que l'adolescent ne devait pas avoir le choix pour l'avoir fait. C'était un respect en tant que joueur qu'il pensait que le jeune avait. L'humilité du garçon à cette demande le confirmait.

Le capitaine ne voulait pas renvoyer son cadet chez lui, c'était un mauvais exemple. Il cherchait donc une solution au problème. Tout d'abord, le plus jeune refusait apparemment de laisser l'animal seul. S'il envoyait la recrue à l'entraînement quelqu'un devrait s'en occuper.

Cependant, tout le monde était occupé. Il était évidemment hors de question qu'un titulaire, ou Inui qui supervisait leur pratique, y soit mêlé. Il serait aussi injuste de demander à un joueur qui ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe principale, de sauter l'entraînement pour surveiller un chat. Les premières années avaient aussi leur entraînement et devaient s'occuper du matériel. La coach Ryuzaki n'était pas là, il restait le seul à ne rien faire, si ce n'est veiller au bon déroulement de la séance tout en analysant ses joueurs.

Il était tout à fait capable de faire ces deux choses à la fois, il se trouvait donc le seul candidat. Il décida qu'il avait déjà assez fait attendre sa réponse, et se lança donc.

– Le tournoi du district est pour ce week-end, tu ne peux pas te permettre de te relâcher. Va à l'entraînement, je garderais ton chat.

Le garçon, qui avait les yeux cachés derrière son couvre-chef, releva la tête à ces paroles, puis la rebaissa et glissa un « okay.» Il cala le félin dans les bras du troisième année et s'apprêtait à se joindre aux autres, mais le capitaine l'interpella :

– Echizen. Avant ça, fais dix tours.

– Compris.

Ryoma n'allait pas se plaindre, surtout qu'il ne s'était pas fait disputer. Il exécuta sa punition.

– Hoi, hoi ! C'est moi où Ochibi vient de donner un chat à Tezuka-buchou ? s'exclama Eiji qui se redressait après avoir fini ses étirements.

Momoshiro regarda avec curiosité.

– Il semblerait. Ce gars…

Le deuxième année ricana quand il vit le félin en question qui commençait à embêter leur capitaine, en grimpant sur lui pour jouer avec ses lunettes.

– …c'est vraiment quelque chose, poursuivit-il. Il ne cessera pas de nous surprendre.

Eiji rit à son tour. Il était certain qu'ils allaient pouvoir le taquiner avec ça. La conversation des deux avait capté l'attention de tous les titulaires qui avaient tourné la tête vers leur capitaine. Un Tezuka essayant de calmer un chat d'humeur joueuse n'était pas une vue que l'on avait tous les jours. Ca les ébahissait, et ils en profitaient.

– Ca aurait bien valu une photo pour immortaliser l'instant, dit Fuji.

– Ha ha ! Bien joué, Echizen ! s'écria Momo à l'attention du première année qui courait.

Inui murmura quelque chose au sujet de l'intérêt de ce genre de données.

– Pas étonnant qu'il lui ait donné des tours, nota Oishi qui souriait quand bien même, mais si nous ne nous y remettons pas maintenant, il va nous faire le rejoindre. Allez, tout le monde, on reprend !

Ils s'exécutèrent, n'ayant pas très envie de se retrouver à la place de leur cadet.

Quand Ryoma finit ses tours, il rejoint la pratique qui se déroula sans problème. Il ignora les remarques et questions de ses aînés et se concentra sur les exercices à faire. A la fin de la séance, il retrouva un chat en un seul morceau, endormi, et un capitaine dont la voix laissait transparaître la fatigue.

Il semblait content de se débarrasser de sa charge. Il ordonna clairement au garçon de veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus. Le plus jeune acquiesça et s'excusa pour la gêne causée. Il connaissait suffisamment la personnalité de son chat pour savoir que cette canaille avait dû lui en faire voir.

Après ça, il rentra chez lui et ne quitta pas Karupin de la soirée.

* * *

_Voilà. Ryoma s'inquiète vraiment plus pour son chat que sa propre personne. Par contre je le trouve vraiment rude avec son père, c'est blessant de recevoir ce genre de propos. Il était inquiet, mais bon, quel sale gosse. Sinon,__ pour Tezuka, il fallait que je le fasse. C'était tout simplement impossible de ne pas profiter de cette occasion, j'aime l'imaginer avec Karupin, ça le change de sa stoïcité habituelle. _

_Le chapitre prochain ne reprend presque rien de l'animé, ce qui le rend assez intéressant je trouve. A la prochaine !_


	8. La vision d'un père

_Coucou, voici le chapitre de la semaine. Il reprend moins l'anime que les précédents je trouve. Je pense qu'il fait aussi partie de mes préférés._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La vision d'un père**

La semaine se terminait, le dernier entraînement de la semaine se concluait sur un discours de la coach qui rappelait leurs prochains opposants, ainsi que la date et le lieu du tournoi. Quand elle termina, les joueurs allèrent se changer. Ryoma, cette fois, prit son temps, perdu dans ses pensées au sujet du tournoi.

– Nya, il y a ces nouvelles basquettes que j'ai vues l'autre jour, j'ai enfin l'argent pour les acheter. Oishi, tu m'accompagnes ? sollicita le félin.

– Désolé Eiji, mais j'ai promis à ma sœur que je rentrerais tôt aujourd'hui, s'excusa le vice-capitaine

– Moh ! gémit son partenaire.

– Je viens avec toi, Eiji-senpai, se proposa Momoshiro, je dois acheter un nouveau grip.

– Super, allons-y !

Le rouquin, qui ne pouvait pas attendre d'y être, ouvrit sans délicatesse la porte et sortit. L'autre, qui n'était pas encore prêt, lui criait de l'attendre un peu et partit tout aussi rapidement.

Dans son coin, Echizen relaissait ses chaussures. Il avait passé la journée à chercher ce qu'il oubliait. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, sans se souvenir quoi, et les paroles du deuxième année le lui avaient rappelé.

Il avait demandé à son père durant la semaine s'il avait encore des rechanges pour son surgrip qui commençait à s'user. La réponse était négative, et il était certain que son père n'irait pas de lui-même en acheter, ni même ne se souviendrait de demander à Nanako ou sa mère de le faire. Lui-même avait oublié de le faire.

Avec le tournoi qui s'annonçait, il ne fallait mieux pas attendre. Il ne comptait pas déranger sa cousine pour qu'elle aille faire ses achats, elle le faisait déjà bien assez. Il devait acheter son grip par lui-même, et il n'avait pas trente mille moyens de se rendre à un magasin de sport.

Il finit ses lacets, prit ses affaires et imita le départ du deuxième année plus tôt. Avec un peu de chance, il les rattraperait à temps. Une petite difficulté se posa : il y avait pas mal de monde qui marchait vers la sortie. Aucun moyen de savoir où étaient ses équipiers et s'ils n'étaient pas déjà partis.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, il appela le nom de Kikumaru-senpai. Pas de réponse, il s'y attendait un peu. Il continua de se hâter même si son pas ralentit. A quoi bon continuer s'ils avaient déjà passé le portail ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner, une voix derrière lui l'interpella :

– Echizen ?

– Tu nous cherchais, Ochibi ? Tu es passé juste devant nous sans nous voir.

Momoshiro vint le taquiner, mais Ryoma se dégagea de son accolade gênante en lâchant une onomatopée. Peu désireux de perdre du temps, il lança :

– J'ai aussi un achat à faire, je peux venir avec vous ?

Ni une, ni deux, il l'avait vu venir – il commençait à être habitué maintenant–, le félin fondit sur lui pour obstruer ses mouvements et bloquer sa respiration.

– Momo, c'est la première fois qu'Ochibi accepte de sortir avec nous !

Le garçon essayait tant bien que mal de se glisser hors des bras du chat, et l'autre près d'eux ne l'aidait pas :

– Hum, il commence enfin à comprendre la chance qu'il a d'avoir des senpais comme nous, affirma-t-il d'un air satisfait.

– C'est juste pour acheter quelques trucs, marmonna le plus jeune qu'on n'écouta pas.

Bientôt, quand le rouquin accepta de lâcher la recrue, ils se remirent en route. Le cadet suivait le pas des plus vieux. S'il avait pu se rendre au magasin de sport seul, il l'aurait fait, mais il ne connaissait que vraiment peu les quartiers en dehors de son trajet habituel et des environs du temple.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était aventuré seul hors des lieux qu'il connaissait, il s'était perdu et avait fini sa course dans un autre district. Si un agent de service ne l'avait pas attrapé à traîner dans les rues à une heure trop tardive pour son âge, il aurait sûrement passé la nuit dehors. Depuis, il limitait au possible les promenades en solitaire.

De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, il ne savait pas où se trouvait le magasin en partant du collège. Puis, il ne savait même pas s'ils allaient l'emmener à celui qu'il utilisait habituellement. Si c'en était un différent, il aurait bien du mal à se repérer parmi les rayons, et rentrer chez lui serait difficile… Bon, si c'était le cas, il aviserait.

Les adolescents continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la boutique. Le plus jeune se demandait combien de temps ils avaient mis, ce trajet paraissait long, mais il eut la surprise de reconnaître le nom de du magasin quand les autres l'évoquèrent, c'était déjà ça de pris.

Le troisième année fila comme une flèche au rayon où l'attendait ses nouvelles chaussures tandis que la recrue prit parti de suivre Momo jusqu'aux grips. Toutefois, il se fit intercepter par le vendeur qui l'avait reconnu après avoir déjà salué ses deux aînés.

C'était une petite boutique, et même s'il n'y était pas venu depuis un moment, un client aveugle était facilement remarqué et retenu. Encore une attention particulière dont il aurait pu se passer, mais il ne se plaignait toujours, car elle pouvait être bien utile.

–N'est-ce pas Echizen-kun ? Ca fait longtemps, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, l'accueillit l'homme très sociable.

Ryoma le salua brièvement, pas de manière très polie, mais le vendeur ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Le deuxième année n'était pas loin d'eux, à deux ou trois mètres seulement dans le rayon. Ryoma gardait l'oreille alerte et faisait attention à ce que l'adulte débitait, car ce dernier parlait trop, beaucoup trop parfois.

– Tu es venu avec des amis ? Des titulaires de seigaku, tu as un bon cercle, dis donc. Cette école est plutôt forte et ces garçons sont très sympathiques.

Ca ne semblait vraiment pas déranger l'homme de faire la conversation tout seul.

– Tu dois attendre avec impatience l'année prochaine, Nanako-chan m'a dit que tu te débrouillais plutôt bien. Tu pourras peut-être faire partie des titulaires aussi.

L'enfant, vraiment ennuyé par la conversation, avait bien envie de partir trouver ce qu'il cherchait sans même répondre. Il ne le corrigea même pas au sujet de son statut à Seigaku. Pourtant quelqu'un d'autre le fit à sa place.

– Il fait déjà partie des titulaires, on a contourné la règle pour cette fois, dit Momoshiro. Dis, Echizen, qui est cette « Nanako », ta copine ?

– Vraiment, Echizen-kun ? Malgré ce qu'avait dit ta cousine, je ne pensais pas que tu étais si bon. C'est vraiment incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel, dit le jeune qui faisait semblant de regarder les étalages.

– Ne sois pas si modeste. Etre titulaire à ton âge alors que tu es…

– Ochibi ? Modeste ? coupa Eiji qui revenait près de ses amis, ses chaussures en main. Vous devez vous tromper, monsieur.

Le vendeur allait répliquer. Cependant, quand il aperçut Ryoma qui commençait à fouiller les étagères par lui-même, il reporta son attention sur lui.

– Je peux t'aider, peut-être ?

– Il me faut des surgrips, répondit-il simplement.

Il était bien content d'esquiver la conversation, car l'adulte aurait à coup sûr mentionné sa cécité.

– Comme la dernière fois ?

Le garçon confirma d'une onomatopée et l'homme attrapa l'objet désiré.

– Ca sera tout ? demanda-t-il en le lui donnant.

– Juste comme d'habitude, pour les balles.

– Ok.

L'homme laissa les adolescents entre eux pour s'en aller vers un autre rayon.

– Il semble bien te connaître, nota Momo.

– Pas vraiment, répondit Ryoma.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce vendeur, ils ne s'étaient vu qu'une ou deux fois. Cet homme ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, malgré son comportement un peu trop familier, et il ne comptait lui en apprendre plus que ce qu'avait dit sa cousine.

Ce dernier parlait trop, et n'était pas aussi empressé et aux petits soins avec les autres clients. Comme d'habitude, le fait qu'on l'aide laissait des sentiments mitigés et pas très agréables au jeune, qui agissait donc plus froidement que d'habitude. De toute façon, comme Nanako se chargeait de ses achats ici, il n'avait pas à venir souvent.

Le garçon s'en alla vers ce qu'il se rappelait vaguement être la caisse. Les autres le suivirent après s'être échangé un regard.

A la caisse, Ryoma ouvrit son sac et le fouilla pour trouver son porte-monnaie. Malgré le fait qu'il ne sortait pas souvent, il gardait de l'argent sur lui, au cas où. Il commença à identifier son argent au toucher. Toutes les pièces avaient des formes différentes donc il arrivait à s'en sortir. C'était un peu plus dur pour les billets, donc il n'en utilisait que d'un seul type.

Le vendeur le rejoint et lui dit la somme à payer. Le garçon recula, contrarié, sentant qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à l'aider avec son argent comme la fois précédente. Ce gars lui donnait vraiment l'impression d'être pris pour un gamin, néanmoins il ne dit rien et tandis l'argent après l'avoir réuni. L'adulte lui rendit quelques pièces qu'il rangea, puis le remercia.

Les autres payèrent à leur tour, puis le vendeur les salua lorsqu'ils quittèrent la boutique. Ils s'arrêtèrent après avoir passé la porte, quand Momoshiro leur proposa d'aller manger un bout.

– Désolé Momo, pas pour aujourd'hui, je dois y aller, s'excusa le félin. D'ailleurs je suis fauché maintenant. Bon week-end !

Les deux lui dirent au revoir à leur manière, puis finirent seuls en tête-à-tête.

Face au silence, le première année déclina à son tour l'offre de son aîné. Sincèrement, quoi de mieux que d'aller manger dehors avec quelqu'un pour lui faire comprendre qu'on n'y voyait rien. Il ne pouvait même pas lire un menu.

Momoshiro fit la moue, mais décida de rentrer chez lui aussi, comme il en était ainsi. Il salua son cadet et commença à partir.

– Attends, Momo-senpai !

– Tu as changé d'avis pour le burger ? s'étonna le plus vieux.

– Non. En fait, je… J'ai oublié le chemin pour rentrer chez moi d'ici.

Le jeune ne vit pas le regard étonné du deuxième année, mais le devinait bien. C'était embarrassant…

– Mais, tu n'es pas un habitué du magasin ?

– Non, pas exactement. C'est ma cousine qui fait mes achats car elle y passe pour se rendre à l'université. Je n'y suis pas allé souvent.

– Ta mémoire est naze, vraiment… Tu habites où ?

– Tu connais un temple bouddhiste dans ce district ? Plus personne ne le visite, mais il fonctionne toujours, en quelque sorte…

Il n'y avait pas de grandes chances qu'il connaisse, selon le quartier où il habitait, mais ça valait la peine de demander. L'autre réfléchit un instant.

– Un temple, tu dis ? Hum… Je crois que je passe près d'un temple pour aller au collège, mais j'ai entendu dire que le moine qui s'en occupait avait pris congé.

– On parle du même.

L'aîné passa le bras autour du cou du plus jeune et le serra en une étreinte affective. Echizen ne la désirait pas, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, si ce n'est un bougonnement qui fit rire l'autre.

– Donc tu n'habites pas trop loin de chez moi, c'est intéressant. Rentrons ensemble dans ce cas !

– Ca me va.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans un silence parfois entrecoupé par Momo. La plupart du temps le cadet ne répondait que brièvement.

– J'ai faim ! se plaignit le joueur au dunk smash.

– Tu as toujours faim, Momo-senpai, rétorqua-t-il.

C'était vrai, mais le plus vieux ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde ça. Ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça, après tout. Les seuls moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble étaient quand il avait traîné avec le prodige sur le terrain pendant quelques pauses déjeuners, ou quand ils étaient partenaires à l'entraînement.

Dans les deux cas, le première année semblait distant. Il n'allait pas vers lui de lui-même et n'ouvrait la bouche qu'en de rares occasions. On se demanderait presque si l'enfant l'écoutait ne serait-ce qu'un peu quand il lui parlait.

Le commentaire que venait de faire la recrue signifiait qu'en réalité il l'écoutait, lui et les autres senpai, sinon il ne connaîtrait pas son caractère glouton.

Momo sourit et le regarda avec attendrissement. Puis finalement, il montra toutes ses dents, posa sa main sur la casquette du garçon, puis l'engagea à nouveau dans une accolade.

– Tu caches bien ton jeu, Echizen. Tu es plus attentionné qu'il n'y paraît, chantonna-t-il. Ton petit jeu d'insociable ne marchera plus avec moi.

Ryoma finit par se défaire de lui, et commenta qu'il était lourd. Puis ils continuèrent leur marche.

– Le tournoi est ce week-end, songea Momo. La coach doit être en train de décider les positions. Il n'y a que la deuxième paire et le troisième match en simple qui ne sont pas décidés. Tu vises lequel ?

– Le simple, répondit immédiatement le première année. Je ne joue pas en double.

– C'est ce que je pensais. Moi aussi, et je ne laisserais pas cette place à un autre.

Le plus jeune s'arrêta, un sourire arrogant affiché sur les lèvres.

– Tu crois ?

– Sauf qu'au final, ce sera la coach qui décidera, rappela le deuxième année.

– Que dis-tu de le départager entre nous avant qu'elle ne décide ? proposa-t-il en relevant la tête, laissant voir un regard plein de défi.

Il suffisait d'une émotion intense pour ne voir plus que ça et ne pas remarquer l'imprécision de ses yeux. Momo se laissa emporter par cette excitation et offrit de trouver un terrain de tennis pas loin.

Lorsqu'ils en repérèrent un, et qu'il voulurent disputer leur match, les joueurs déjà présents le leur refusèrent sous prétexte que sur ce court de rue, on ne jouait que des doubles. Ils durent se plier à la règle.

En paire, il gagnèrent le premier match facilement. Néanmoins les nouveaux opposants qui leur firent face posèrent problème et leur firent réaliser qu'ils formaient un double assez pathétique, impossible de se coordonner. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre, et la tension montait entre eux.

Le match était loin d'être gagné.

Couché sur le ventre, Nanjiroh lisait tranquillement son magazine. Enfin, lire n'était pas le mot exact, plutôt que de regarder les photos, il se trouvait à mille lieues, dans un fantasme où ses modèles préféraient l'entouraient. C'est pourquoi il sursauta quand une voix l'appela.

– Mon oncle, que faites-vous encore au temple ? La nuit va tomber.

– Ah ! Nanako-chan ! s'exclama-t-il en cachant les preuves de son méfait.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans sa rêverie, il pouvait constater que le soleil se couchait.

– Tu as raison, je vais rentrer à la maison, dit-il en glissant le magazine dans son haut.

Il se leva et descendit les quelques marches du temple pour rejoindre sa nièce.

– Ryoma-san n'est pas rentré, informa-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude alors qu'ils se rendaient vers la maison.

– Il prend toujours du temps, lança-t-il, bien moins soucieux.

– En temps normal, cela fait plus d'une heure qu'il devrait être ici.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Nanako-chan, le gamin sait se débrouiller, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ne rentre pas à l'heure. Ah, la jeunesse !

L'homme s'assit sur le palier, puis se rallongea.

– Justement. Il ne l'a pas fait souvent, mais ça lui a posé plus problèmes qu'autre chose, vous ne trouvez pas ?

– Il est revenu en un morceau.

– C'est vous qui voyez mon oncle, vous expliquerez à ma tante quand elle sera rentrée du travail, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allez le chercher, dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce. Je suis sûre qu'elle le comprendra.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le samurai se redresse. Il connaissait bien sa femme, et non, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas… Surtout quand la dernière fois qu'il avait était trop fainéant pour le chercher, son fils était rentré vers minuit, et accompagné d'un agent de police qui l'avait intercepté.

Quand il était rentré bredouille ce soir là, après l'avoir rassuré, Rinko lui avait passé un savon pour s'être mis à la recherche leur garçon un peu trop tard.

Le moine se leva et annonça à sa nièce qu'il sortait. Il enfourcha son vélo et commença par prendre le chemin du collège de son fils.

Ce n'était pas que Nanjiroh ne se souciait pas de sa progéniture, non. S'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui autant que sa femme et sa nièce, c'était parce qu'il savait que son garçon savait se débrouiller plus ou moins. En plus, le gamin râlait à chaque fois qu'on venait l'aider, et puis… bien souvent il oubliait de s'inquiéter, à vrai dire.

Cette fois où le garçon était rentré si tard, et qu'il avait fini par le chercher dans les rues sans succès, il avait quand même été très inquiet.

L'homme pensait qu'une ou deux heures de retard étaient correctes, contrairement aux filles. Le gosse avait le droit de respirer, il n'y avait aucune bonne raison de le chercher si tôt. Si le garçon prenait son temps, autant le laisser tranquille. S'il se perdait, qu'il se débrouille, il était assez autonome. Il n'avait qu'à se décider à utiliser son téléphone ou à demander qu'on le guide, au lieu d'être si têtu.

Cependant, lorsque son enfant était absent trop longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Même sans le couver autant que les femmes de la maison, il restait conscient des difficultés de Ryoma et surtout des dangers qu'il en courait.

Il faudrait vraiment que la malchance… mais il aurait suffi d'un très mauvais obstacle pour qu'il se blesse. Enfin, le garçon ne s'était jamais fait grièvement mal depuis un an qu'il était aveugle, et son paternel lui faisait confiance pour ça.

Il se posait aussi le problème qu'il était une cible facile, mais comme il ne paraissait pas aveugle – le bon point de ne pas utiliser les outils de malvoyant – il attirait moins le regard des voyous. Le danger était diminué, mais restait toujours là.

Il y avait d'autres raisons de s'inquiéter, mais Nanjiroh était plutôt serein, tant que le garçon ne rentrait pas trop tard non plus. Là, il était assez calme, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le courroux de sa femme. Il savait combien elle avait du caractère et combien Ryoma pouvait rentrer tard les rares fois où ça arrivait.

Le samouraï pédalait dans les rues, il était proche de son ancienne école. Aucun signe de son garçon, mais il s'en doutait. Si ce dernier avait voulu rentrer, il n'aurait pas mis tant de temps. Il était quelque part ailleurs, la seule question était : où ?

Il crut voir une silhouette de la taille de son fils à l'horizon et se redressa sur son vélo pour apercevoir si celle-ci avait une casquette. Raté. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder à nouveau devant lui avant que son bicycle ne heurte une masse non identifiée.

Il fit une chute assez spectaculaire, mais pas trop mauvaise, pour lui en tout cas. Son vol plané avait fait tomber son magazine de son kimono et ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas apprécié le goudron.

Nanjiroh pleurait maintenant la perte de sa page favorite, abîmée par l'accident. L'obstacle qui avait provoqué la mort de sa chère Momo-chan, vint en plus le déranger dans son deuil.

– Vous pourriez faire attention, gronda le malotru.

– Tu pourrais aussi regarder où tu cours, rétorqua le samouraï en se relevant.

– Vous ne le faisiez pas plus.

– Quand on se rentre dedans, on est toujours deux en faute, jeune homme. Ne cherche pas de noises aux adultes.

Il n'était visiblement pas le seul de seul de mauvaise humeur, car l'autre siffla :

– Comment ? Vous pourriez au moins vous excuser !

– Je n'ai rien entendu de ta part non plus. Avant de réclamer la politesse, il faudrait l'appliquer pour soi-même, houspilla l'adulte.

– Vous êtes le seul à m'avoir foncé dedans, grogna l'autre.

Ca n'avait aucun sens de rester là à se disputer avec un gosse qui devait être pas bien plus vieux que son fils. En pensant à Ryoma et à ce jeune en même temps, la lumière jaillit pour Nanjiroh. Il avait déjà vu cet enfant quelque part, non ?

Le samouraï se baissa pour relever son vélo. Ses habits légèrement défaits par sa chute laissèrent une nouvelle fois tomber le magazine qui s'ouvrit à une page assez explicite.

Il le remarqua et se pencha pour le ramasser. Quand il releva la tête, il aperçut l'expression choquée du garçon vers la revue. Le soleil se couchait seulement, il faisait assez jour pour voir les images et manifestement, le jeune n'était pas habitué à voir ce genre de choses.

Pendant ce laps de temps mort, l'adulte s'amusa de l'innocence de l'adolescent, puis le regarda de plus près, car il était maintenant certain de le connaître.

Le garçon finit par reprendre fonction. Il jeta à l'adulte un regard perturbé avant de s'excuser par réflexe, et de reprendre sa course, comme pour fuir.

Un bandana vert, un sifflement, un visage effrayant et une forte tendance à s'emporter… Mais bien, sûr ! Nanjiroh savait qui était ce gosse, mais le bougre s'éloignait déjà.

– Hey ! Attends ! héla-t-il.

Le moine lui courut après, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas.

– Hoï ! _Snake boy_ ! Arrête-toi, j'ai à te parler.

Un coup d'œil en arrière montrait que le collégien se reconnaissait en ce surnom, mais il continua.

– Je te préviens, sale gosse. Je suis moine, alors si tu t'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je vais te maudire pour le restant de tes jours ! cria-t-il.

Le faire courir, alors qu'à cette heure il devrait être en train de dormir, tout ça après la destruction de la page fétiche de son magazine et lui avoir crié dessus… L'adulte n'était pas si patient.

Par contre, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était à ce que le garçon au bandana ralentisse et s'arrête à sa menace en l'air, qui n'avait pourtant rien de crédible. Non, sérieusement, il était si naïf ?

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

– Tu es du club de tennis de Seigaku, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il.

– Fshhhh… Et alors ?

– J'imagine que tu ne sais pas où est le gamin ? supposa le samouraï en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi au final ? Il était bien du même club, mais de toute manière son fils ne se sociabilisait avec personne. Il n'était déjà pas très commode à la base, mais il était devenu encore plus après son accident. Pourquoi dirait-il à ses camarades où il allait ?

Le jeune se retourna un peu plus vers son étrange interlocuteur.

– Qui ?

– Echizen Ryoma.

Le garçon remontra son agressivité de plus tôt en entendant ce nom. Le moine se demanda pourquoi, puis supposa que c'était dû à la défaite que son fils lui avait fait subir. Nanjiroh avait regardé ce match caché parmi les buissons, curieux de savoir que valait la nouvelle génération de Seigaku et de voir si l'entraînement qu'il donnait à son fils portait ses fruits. C'était bien la seule fois qu'il s'était permis d'épier son fils… quoiqu'il y en avait peut-être eu une ou deux autres.

L'adulte fut surpris de comprendre que ce n'était pas la rancune envers Ryoma qui fâchait le serpent :

– Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? siffla-t-il d'un ton mauvais, son regard menaçant.

Le collégien ne semblait pas aimer qu'on s'en prenne au membre de son club.

Le samouraï esquissa d'un sourire narquois**. **Si ça avait été de quelqu'un d'autre, cela aurait pu être mignon. Même si ce n'était sûrement pas personnel, c'était amusant pour lui de voir quelqu'un défendre son fils comme ça. Ca lui donnerait presque envie de le taquiner.

Juste savoir où il est.

Comment le saurais-je ? cracha le jeune.

L'adulte soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait réfléchir. L'autre allait partir quand il l'interrompit de nouveau.

Je sais pas où tu cours, mais rends-moi un service. Si tu le croises, dis-lui de rentrer avant de se faire encore attraper par la police.

– La police ? répéta le garçon, sa voix pleine de surprise.

Il se retourna, mais le moine était déjà parti pour récupérer son vélo laissé quelques rues plus loin, ce qui laissait l'interrogation du collégien sans réponses.

Le samouraï enfourcha son bicycle. Il pris parti de refaire un tour de quartier, puis d'aller voir le peu de lieux que son enfant pouvait connaître. Bientôt il retrouva la trace de son passage au magasin de tennis, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être à présent. On ne voyait déjà plus le soleil dans le ciel quand il se décida à rentrer, seul.

Au final, en arrivant chez lui il y trouva son fils qui mangeait avec appétit, comme d'habitude. Le moine, renfrogné de l'avoir cherché pour rien, décida que la prochaine fois il ne mettrait pas un pied dehors pour ramener le gamin sans ce dernier l'en supplie.

Il exprima sa mauvaise humeur pendant le reste de la soirée, bien que personne ne semblait s'en soucier réellement. Non mais, c'était à croire qu'il n'y en avait que pour Ryoma dans cette famille. Il finit par bouder dans son coin en compagnie de son cher magazine qu'il tentait de rafistoler discrètement.

* * *

_Voilà. Non, la découverte du secret ne sera pas pour cette fois, Ryoma l'a échappé belle... mais qui sait, ce sera peut-être pour bientôt ? _

_Nanjiroh est vraiment un gamin, ce n'est pas nouveau. Il fallait vraiment que je le fasse rencontre Kaidoh, après tout ce sont deux personnages que j'adore, et puis il faut bien qu'il rencontre son futur gendre. Kaidoh n'a pas eu une très bonne impression de beau papa apparemment xD. Plus sérieusement, il m'arrive parfois d'imaginer du NanjirohKaidoh, c'est un pairing que j'aime bien. J'aime les imaginer en train d'élever un enfant ensemble (autre que Ryoma car ça fait bizarre), Kaidoh ferait une très bonne"mère", et puis j'imagine bien leurs disputes et réconciliations parentales. Ah, ils seraient trop chous. Mais bon pour cette fois on laisse Kaidoh à Ryoma._

_A la semaine prochaine._


	9. Un double simple comme bonjour

_Coucou, voici la suite de Blackout. Merci aux quelques qui me soutiennent, ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive à écrire la suite malgré mon peu de temps._

_Je voulais vous dire qu'à cause de mon manque de temps je risque fortement de mettre plus de temps entre mes publications, je pense passer à deux semaines au lieu d'une. J'aurais préféré garder le même rythme, mais avec le bac qui approche je ne pense pas pouvoir. Je ne compte ni bâcler cette fic, ni râter mon bac, donc cette décision s'impose. Je continuerais cependant à publier à rythme régulier, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic. Je vous tiendrais au courant de tout changement de rythme publication._

_Sur ce, merci pour ceux qui suivent Blackout, et bonne lecture._

_Diclaimer : PoT ne m'appartient pas._

_Ps : désolé pour l'horrible jeu de mot du titre de ce chapitre, c'est la première chose qui m'est venue. xD_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un double simple comme bonjour**

Ryoma était allongé dans l'herbe de son jardin. Concentré sur le cours d'Histoire qu'il écoutait en boucle, il ne portait pas attention au chat qui pétrissait son tee-shirt avec ses antérieurs. Il devait remercier sa cousine pour ses connaissances informatiques lui permettant d'épurer ses enregistrements de toutes données inutiles. Ca rendait son apprentissage plus facile.

Comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge, il n'aimait pas réviser, plus encore si cela consistait à passer des heures avec la voix de ses profs dans les oreilles. Pourtant il le faisait sérieusement, il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse lui reprocher ses notes, surtout quand ses enseignants prenaient le temps de l'évaluer à l'oral, à part des autres.

C'était samedi. La veille, il avait essuyé une défaite en jouant en double avec son senpai contre des joueurs de l'école qu'ils affronteraient le week-end même. Pour sûr, ils n'en resteraient pas là, les seigaku auraient leur revanche. Evidemment, en simple leur victoire était garantie, mais c'était plus intéressant de battre leurs adversaires sur leur propre terrain, c'était pourquoi ils avaient décidé qu'ils joueraient en double.

Le deuxième année avait dit qu'il passerait au temple pour qu'ils se mettent au point, et arrangent un peu le duo pitoyable qu'ils formaient. Le cadet ne savait pas quand il viendrait. S'il lui avait dit l'heure, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il resta donc allongé sur l'herbe à attendre, même après ses révisions.

Il finit par s'assoupir sous les agréables ronronnements de Karupin. Ce fut une douce secousse qui le fit émerger de son sommeil.

Une voix familière lui fit une remarque qu'il ne déchiffra pas, son esprit encore trop embrumé. Le garçon enleva les écouteurs qu'il avait oubliés en s'endormant et se redressa. Il devinait facilement l'identité de son interlocuteur, la poigne de Momo ne ressemblait en rien à celles de ses proches.

– Elle est sympa ta cousine, et belle aussi, songea l'invité, un peu dans les nuages.

Le plus jeune ne commenta pas. Il alla chercher ses affaires de tennis, puis revint près de son aîné.

– Tu préfères qu'on commence par chercher un terrain pour s'entraîner ? questionna le plus vieux.

– Pas la peine, il y a ce qu'il faut.

– Ah bon ?

L'adolescent se dirigea vers le temple sans un mot, suivi par Momo. Ils gravirent les escaliers et rejoignirent le court.

– Ouah, avoir un terrain chez soi c'est la classe, s'épata l'autre. Comment se fait-il qu'il y en ait près d'un temple ?

– Mon père l'a fait construire.

Le deuxième année resta un instant à contempler les lieux. Il se voyait déjà affronter Echizen sur le terrain, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'ils étaient censés jouer en double..

– C'est bien beau, mais on ne peut pas pratiquer sans adversaires, songea-t-il.

– Pour ça, on a aussi ce qu'il faut aussi.

Le plus grand le regarda, intrigué. Il aurait bien demandé ce que manigançait son cadet, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas près à le dire, alors il s'accroupit et posa le magazine qu'il avait acheté plus tôt au sol.

Ryoma ne se fatigua même pas à faire semblant de regarder, mais l'autre n'en fit pas cas.

– Alors, j'ai parcouru un peu. Ils parlent de synchronisation et de connaissance de son partenaire, ce dont nous manquons, mais ça ne s'apprend pas en un jour… C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que nous pourrions juste nous concentrer sur les bases pour l'instant.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'unique onomatopée que Ryoma avait sortie pour agréer, ou du fait qu'il donnait l'air de fixer un point invisible sans lui adresser un regard, mais Momo semblait croire qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

– Tu pourrais au moins t'intéresser un peu..

– Oui, répondit-il.

Le garçon prêtait déjà suffisamment attention, mais n'avait aucune envie de perdre du temps à le contredire.

– Bon alors, il est dit dans cette rubrique… commença le deuxième année avant de s'interrompre de nouveau.

Ryoma pensa d'abord qu'il s'était tu pour se concentrer sur sa lecture, mais face au silence qui durait, il finit par lui demander ce qu'il y avait.

– Je crois que quelqu'un nous traque, chuchota l'aînée sur un ton suspicieux

Il fallut quelques secondes à la recrue pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu. L'idée lui paraissait totalement absurde.

– Pourquoi ?

– Là, derrière la cloche, il y a quelqu'un qui se cache et nous observe.

Si Momo s'attendait à ce que le jeune se retourne vers l'endroit désigné, ce dernier n'en fit rien.

– Ah, ça… Laisse le, il est bien où il est.

– Alors tu connais cette personne… marmonna l'aîné, pensif.

– Hm. On peut continuer ?

Momoshiro se désintéressa de l'inconnu pour reposer des yeux sur la revue, tournant les pages.

– Donc, ils disent que le joueur avec le bras vers l'intérieur doit prendre la balle quand elle est au milieu.

– Hum, mais l'autre joueur veut la frapper aussi, fit remarquer Ryoma.

– Je suis d'accord, convint le plus âgé, mais c'est comme ça en double.

Le concept du jeu en double ne correspondait pas du tout au jeune prodige, si ce n'était pas pour leur revanche il ne se serait jamais embêté avec ça.

– Bon… Je jouerais avec ma main droite pour cette fois. Ah, mais comme tu seras sur le terrain, tu auras peut-être envie de jouer aussi ?

Momo cligna des yeux. Echizen était le garçon le plus impertinent qu'il n'ait rencontré. Une cause perdue.

– Eh toi, tu oses dire ça à un senpai… marmonna-t-il.

Ne faisant pas attention à la remarque, le plus jeune continua.

– Dans tous les cas, c'est mieux d'avoir un signal pour savoir qui prend la balle.

Il n'y avait rien à faire pour le caractère d'Echizen. Le deuxième année laissa donc de côté le reste et considéra l'idée qu'il venait de soumettre.

– D'accord, décidons-nous sur un cri. Hum…

Après un moment de réflexion, le plus vieux fut le premier à intervenir. Il proposa un code, son cadet accepta. Ils décrétèrent donc que celui qui prendrait la balle préviendrait d'un « Ah » et que l'autre le confirmerait d'un « Uh ». La recrue ne savait pas vraiment d'où venaient ces cris, mais il ne chercha pas vraiment l'origine. Ca lui convenait.

– On va essayer ça alors, décida l'aîné. Et pour la pratique ?

– Ah, oui. Je vais aller le chercher…

Ryoma allait se retourner quand la voix de Momoshiro le surprit en criant :

– Ah ! C'est vous ! Vous êtes bien un stalker après tout !

– Qui tu appelles stalker, le singe ! rétorqua l'homme.

– Singe ?! Echizen, ce moine nous traque. Il était en train d'espionner notre tournoi de sélection !

Ce n'était pas que Momoshiro était du genre à sauter à la gorge de tout adulte qui venait observer leur tournoi, non, mais celui-ci avait agît bizarrement. Il essayait de se cacher, portait un déguisement plus que suspect, et il lui avait personnellement pris la tête lorsqu'ils s'étaient rentrés dedans. Il n'avaient pas arrêté de se croiser et ça lui avait vraiment gâché la journée.

Le garçon ferma les yeux, agacé par l'attitude de ses aînés. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'assourdisse pour ce genre de choses.

– Je ne suis jamais allé à Seishun, vous devez vous tromper de personne, argumenta le samouraï d'une façon tout sauf convaincante.

Momoshiro, pour sa part, insistait. Après tout cet homme l'avait totalement déconcentré avant un match important. En plus il ne pouvait que s'emporter face à un type aussi louche.

– Il regardait tes matchs avec une attention particulière. Si en plus il vit près de chez toi, tu devrais faire gaffe. On dirait un pervers.

– Hé ! s'offusqua l'adulte. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?!

Ryoma décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir et s'approcha.

– C'en est un. Oyaji, va chercher une raquette, on va jouer.

Son paternel s'éloigna en se plaignant :

– Pas mignon pour un sou ce gosse, il ne prendrait même pas la défense de son vieux père.

Surpris par ce qu'il entendait, Momo se tourna vers son cadet et le dévisagea. Ce dernier, impassible, se tenait les mains dans les poches, les yeux fermés. Il faisait ça assez souvent lorsqu'il était fatigué ou blasé, et dans ces moments-là il lui rappelait un peu Fuji… en moins souriant. Le deuxième année le questionna et le jeune confirma ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

– Désolé, je ne pensais pas que c'était ton père. Ca explique des choses, mais j'aurais jamais imaginé…

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, il se pencha pour ouvrir son sac et y prendre une raquette.

– J'ai été rude, je m'excuserais convenablement.

– Tu es bien sérieux pour une chose insignifiante, senpai, nota-t-il en arrangeant ses cordes.

– La famille c'est sacré, expliqua l'adolescent, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger… Tu ne t'entends pas avec ton père ?

– Il peut se défendre tout seul. Prendre part à ce genre de conversation est ennuyant.

Momo ne comprenait pas exactement la position du jeune. Les Echizen étaient une famille comme il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en voir. Ca ne semblait pas être si mal, mais son avis restait encore mitigé sur le père.

Le deuxième année prit lui aussi sa raquette en main.

– Donc ton père joue aussi au tennis, il est bon ? Qui sera son partenaire ?

– Comme s'il était capable de jouer en double… lança le garçon. Il joue seul.

A cet instant, Ryoma se demanda si son père perdrait, comme eux, si on le forçait à former une paire. Cette idée l'amusa.

– Seul ? On a beau être débutant en double, n'est-ce pas un match injuste ?

Cette fois, le première année ne répondit pas, il se plaça sur le terrain et se mit en position de jeu. Momoshiro l'observait, curieux.

Le match avait déjà commencé pour son cadet, et il était sérieux. Qui était donc son père pour le mettre dans un état pareil avant un match où il était désavantagé ? Intriguant. Ce jeu promettait d'être intéressant.

Lorsque l'adulte revint seulement muni d'une raquette le partenaire de son fils n'en était que plus interrogé. Il portait toujours son kimono noir, pas de tenue de sport, pas même de chaussures. Pour quelqu'un qui allait affronter deux joueurs en double, il avait l'air bien confiant : il s'amusait de la situation et les regardait de haut avec son air taquin.

Ryoma effectua le service. Le premier jeu fut vite perdu parce que ce dernier oubliait constamment qu'ils étaient en double, trop habitué à affronter son géniteur en un contre un.

Momo essayait de lui rappeler sa place, mais il fallut les moqueries du samouraï pour que le première année joue le jeu. Il finit par laisser son partenaire prendre part au match, au lieu de lui prendre toutes les balles, mais c'était avec frustration.

Choisir son père comme adversaire n'était pas une brillante idée, il ne voulait pas partager les frappes. Maintenant que le jeu était lancé, il devait le supporter. Le double n'était vraiment pas fait plus lui, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette position. Devoir se soucier du partenaire en plus de l'opposant l'ennuyait et nuisait à sa concentration.

C'était fatiguant et pas très intéressant, il savait qu'après ce tournoi il n'en jouerait plus.

Nanjiroh prit le service pour le second jeu et ne perdit aucun point. Tandis que Momoshiro essayait de synchroniser ses mouvements avec ceux de son cadet, il commençait sérieusement à se demander qui était cet homme pour jouer comme ça.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Leur adversaire était fort, soit, et ils parvenaient à renvoyer la balle sans collisions de raquettes, mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à s'entendre. Leurs réflexes interrompus les laissaient frustrés et avaient un effet négatif sur leur jeu, les cris parfois poussés trop tard les faisaient courir pour rien et les énervaient. D'ailleurs le plus vieux sentait le garçon de plus en plus réticent à utiliser ces mêmes cris, les ricanements de son père n'y étaient pas pour rien.

Leur problème s'avérait loin d'être réglé.

Pour couronner le tout, l'adulte ne visait que les angles morts qu'ils laissaient à cause de leur manque d'expérience en double. Ils perdirent encore un jeu, la tension entre les partenaires commençait à s'exprimer verbalement.

Ils se fâchaient, ne criaient presque plus leur code, et les points se perdaient plus rapidement. Il fallut encore un jeu emporté par le samouraï avant qu'ils explosent et partagent leur côté de terrain en deux territoires bien distincts.

Chacun jouerait de son côté, et le code serait utilisé qu'à la frontière. C'était plus facile car ils se retrouvaient à jouer comme en simple.

Ce n'était pas sans difficulté pour Ryoma, qui se trouvait avec un repère qu'il ne voyait pas. Il parvenait tout de même à le localiser, après tout, il connaissait les courts de tennis par cœur, il pouvait bien en visualiser le milieu. Ca lui demandait juste des efforts supplémentaires, et le résultat n'était pas des plus précis.

A partir de ce moment le match fut plus détendu, ils gagnèrent même quelques points quand le samouraï n'était pas sérieux ou oubliait que les limites du jeu en double n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'en simple.

Au final l'ancien pro remporta la partie avec 6 jeux à 0. Les deux adolescents s'écroulèrent, épuisés.

– Il n'est pas humain ton père. Ca existe, des amateurs comme ça ?

– C'était un pro, expliqua le fils à mi-voix.

La fatigue et la presque complicité qui s'était instaurée lors de leur lutte contre l'adversité aidaient à lui faire dire des choses qu'il n'aurait pas mentionnées normalement.

– Sérieux, ce moine louche était pro ? lâcha-t-il, entre soupire et exclamation.

Momo respirait lourdement pour s'oxygéner. Ryoma aussi, mais moins bruyamment.

– Ca explique certaines choses, songea-t-il.

Aucun des deux ne portait plus d'attention à leur opposant, celui-ci se lassa de ses moqueries et partit retrouver ses magazines.

Le deuxième année passa en revue les pros qu'il connaissait. Y'en avait-il un portant le nom d'Echizen ? Son cerveau marchait au ralenti, il ne trouvait pas. Dans sa réflexion, il répéta à plusieurs reprises le nom de famille de Ryoma..

– Samouraï, laissa finalement échapper ce dernier. Samouraï Nanjiroh, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait.

L'autre se redressa soudainement.

– Le samouraï ?! s'exclama Momo. Le samouraï, ce stalker louche en tenue de moine ? Décevant...

L'aîné se laissa retomber. Il gémit de douleur après s'être cogné la tête

Ryoma comprenait cette façon de pensée. Un tel personnage se cachant derrière l'ancien joueur mondialement reconnu, c'était certain qu'il y aurait des déçus si les gens le savaient.

C'était bien comme ça : on ne savait pas qui il était et on ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait révélé à son coéquipier, mais à voir combien Momoshiro semblait apprécier son père, ce n'était sûrement pas avec lui que l'ancien pro finirait harcelé.

– Par contre, sur le terrain, il vaut bien son titre, accorda le plus vieux.

Une légère esquisse d'un sourire le glissa sur le visage du fils. Evidemment qu'il était bon, son père. C'était quand même son ultime objectif.

* * *

_Je trouve que les dernières phrases donnent presque l'impression que Ryoma est fier de son papa xD on peut toujours espérer, à votre avis à quel point il est tsundere ? En tout cas il commence à se rapprocher de ses coéquipiers, c'est pas trop tôt. __Enfin... J'aime bien le NanjiMomo, que pensez vous de ce pairing ? Il s'y prête pas du tout dans cette fic, mais j'ai bien envie d'écrire dessus quand j'aurais fini Blackout. Oui, parce que Nanjiroh est un personnage que j'adore et je pense qu'une longue fic centrée autour de lui ne ferait pas de mal. _

_Pour en venir à la suite, elle sera la semaine prochaine (le délai de deux semaines n'est pas encore instauré), et c'est enfin le commencement du tournoi du district ! Un tournoi qui promettra bien du KaiRyo, et d'autres choses intéressantes. A samedi prochain !_


	10. Une rencontre soporifique

_Coucou. Le chapitre cette semaine débute le tournoi du district, qui se déroulera sur deux chapitres. Dans celui-là, pas beaucoup de tennis, il y en aura plus dans la prochain._

_Merci de me suivre comme d'habitude, et bonne lecture._

_Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une rencontre soporifique**

Le garçon arriva dans la cuisine, habillé et prêt à partir. Il bâillait. Bien que réveillé et apte à jouer son tournoi, il n'aurait pas dit non à une heure ou deux de sommeil supplémentaire.

– Ryoma, tu ne vas pas être en retard ? questionna Rinko.

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle. A en juger par l'odeur des œufs au plat, le petit déjeuner était servi.

– Seigaku joue un peu plus tard, donc je peux prendre mon temps. Momo-senpai viendra me chercher.

Il se concentra sur l'odeur de son repas et demanda à sa mère pourquoi ils ne mangeaient pas japonais, mais c'était peine perdue, parce qu'elle préférait la nourriture américaine.

Alors qu'il mangeait son plat sans plus d'enthousiasme, son père lui parlait. Il marmonnait des choses dont il ne comprenait pas un traître mot malgré son ouïe développée. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de manger qu'il entendait déjà Momoshiro l'appeler à l'extérieur. Peut-être avait-il un peu trop pris son temps ? Peu importait, il ne finit pas son déjeuner et remercia Nanako qui lui donna son sac. Il assura à sa mère qu'il avait suffisamment mangé avant d'annoncer son départ.

– Hey ! le salua la voix de son senpai. Prêt pour notre victoire ?

Le garçon lui lança un sourire avant de lui retourner la question de façon arrogante, ce à quoi le deuxième année rit. Il lui fit une réflexion sur son attitude avant de lui demander de venir.

Ryoma s'approcha, le grincement des roues l'avait fait supposer que son camarade était venu le chercher en bicyclette. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait monter, il s'approcha et toucha le vélo pour se situer. Il s'attendait à rencontrer la roue arrière, mais sa main se posa sur un porte-bagages qui lui semblait assez solide pour supporter son poids.

– Je dois monter là ? demanda-t-il pour s'assurer.

– Ah, oui, lui confirma Momo, un peu dans la lune.

Il devait penser à leur match à venir, supposa le première année alors qu'il enfourchait le vélo. Ce n'était pas très confortable, il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses pieds et de ses mains. Il décida de ne pas trop bouger et de patienter.

Quand son ami s'élança en criant un « c'est parti ». Aussitôt, le cadet revint sur sa décision et, d'une main, il agrippa la chemise de l'autre qui pédalait plutôt vite.

Une fois adapté à sa position, il profita comme il pouvait du trajet. S'il ne pouvait pas observer le paysage défilant, le vent qui caressait son visage le détendait. Il n'aurait pas dû aimer se faire transporter comme ça sans rien y voir, mais il se sentait en confiance. Il fallait croire qu'il s'était habitué à Momo, et même aux autres de Seigaku.

Ils étaient à présent en descente. Ryoma pencha la tête en arrière, il sourit en pensant au tournoi.

– Ca va, tu t'éclates ? questionna le plus vieux, un peu amusé.

– Regarde la route, répondit-il au tac au tac.

– Oui, oui !

Ils ne se parlèrent plus du reste du trajet. Une fois arrivé, Ryoma ne s'éloigna pas trop de Momo, il le suivait tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait on ne sait où. Ils marchèrent un peu avant que l'autre ne dise finalement :

– Euh… Je croyais que c'était pourtant vers là, le point de rendez-vous. Bon, bah on va faire le tour, alors. Tu me dis si tu les aperçois.

Le première année n'acquiesça pas vraiment, mais il produit une onomatopée pour signifier qu'il avait entendu. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

Heureusement, le lieu de la rencontre n'était pas si grand et Momo finit par repérer leurs coéquipiers qui firent remarquer leur retard. Ils ne traînèrent pas pour remettre leur fiche d'inscription, et les matchs commencèrent assez tôt.

Momoshiro et Ryoma jouèrent en premier, et grâce à leur technique, ils prirent leur rapidement revanche. Ils firent quand même quelques fautes de débutants, notamment à cause des repères imprécis du première année, ou de leur tendance oublier parfois qu'ils étaient en double. Malgré ces quelques soucis techniques, ils s'en sortirent assez bien avec les méthodes élaborées la veille.

Quand l'arbitre siffla la fin du match et qu'ils retournèrent au banc des titulaires, Eiji les prit par le cou et les étreint :

– Mais c'était pas du double, ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Techniquement, on était deux sur le terrain. Peu importe la manière, l'important c'est de gagner, lança Momo en souriant.

– Moui, admit le rouquin. Oishi, tu es prêt ? C'est à nous ! On va leur montrer ce que c'est, un vrai double.

Le chat posa une dernière fois sa main sur la tête de leur recrue. Il commenta au passage qu'il serait sûrement bien plus mignon sans casquette. Le garçon ne répondit rien, mais craignit qu'il la lui retire pour accompagner ses paroles. Heureusement, le troisième année n'en fit rien et partit.

Ryoma s'installa juste sur le banc. Le match commença, il promettait d'être à sens unique pour la golden pair, alors il s'en désintéressa.

Kaidoh regardait calmement ses senpais jouer en double. Ceux-ci menaient sans céder aucun point, et au vu du niveau de leurs adversaires, il était certain qu'ils gagneraient. Il observait quand même, avec plus ou moins d'attention.

Le serpent était serein. Ce matin il avait couru, comme d'habitude, et s'était entraîné. Il jouerait juste après ce match, et était tout à fait certain de le remporter lui aussi. Il considérait la victoire de Seigaku comme acquise contre une école de ce niveau, mais il n'allait pas épargner son opposant pour autant.

Une bonne journée s'annonçait. Il ne pensait à rien et un sentiment de plénitude l'entourait, jusqu'à ce qu'une présence ne vienne troubler sa tranquillité.

Un poids s'appuya contre son bras droit, et bien installé, ne semblait pas vouloir s'y déloger. Le deuxième année regarda la personne à l'origine de cette pression. Ses yeux se posèrent donc sur Echizen, paisiblement assoupi.

Le plus vieux le fixa, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de la recrue de faire ce genre de chose, il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Oui, vraiment, il avait l'air de dormir comme une souche. Comment était-ce possible de s'endormir n'importe où, comme ça ? Sur les autres en plus… Il était vraiment sans gêne.

La situation commençait à l'embêter, pourtant quelque chose semblait l'empêcher de se mettre vraiment en colère. Il se retrouva à détailler le visage endormi de son cadet. Sa respiration profonde et bruyante signalait qu'il dormait bien. Sa bouche était entrouverte, ses paupières closes, et sa joue écrasée contre son bras ne lui donnait pas l'air stupide qu'il aurait dû avoir.

Bien évidemment, l'aîné ne le trouvait pas mignon, mais alors pas mignon du tout. Mis à part le côté adorable, il était plus sensible au côté sale gosse de leur recrue qui osait s'appuyer sur lui pour dormir, et n'avait pas même le respect de regarder le match de leurs senpais.

Oui, Kaidoh dissimulait peut-être un penchant pour ce qui était mignon en général, mais ça ne faisait pas le poids contre la personnalité du première année…

Ce qui acheva de l'énerver contre Echizen n'était rien d'autre que les sensations étranges qui le traversaient après l'avoir observé d'un peu trop de près. Il se leva, dévisagea le jeune comme s'il venait de l'agresser et lui ordonna de se réveiller.

Son support disparu, Ryoma tomba la tête la première sur les genoux de la personne assise à côté d'eux. Il émergea et entendit Fuji lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne releva pas.

Au moment où il se redressa, il songea qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi et demanda où en était le tournoi. Le troisième année l'informa qu'Oishi et Eiji étaient sur le point de clore leur match, ce qui fit regretter le prodige de ne pas s'être reposé plus longtemps.

D'ailleurs, il ne souvenait ni de s'être endormi, ni de comment il avait atterri sur les jambes du génie.

Par contre, il lui fallut peu de temps pour réaliser qu'il n'avait plus sa casquette sur la tête. Dès lors, il ne se gêna pas pour passer la main sur les cuisses de son aîné et un peu plus loin sur le banc pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Tant qu'à passer pour bizarre, autant y aller franchement.

Il savait que les élèves de son grade le considéraient comme étrange, et il ne serait pas étonné que ce soit de même pour les autres. De toute façon, la bizarrerie n'était que normalité ici, il pouvait citer plusieurs de ses senpais pour sa défense. Inui par exemple, était pour lui le summum de l'excentricité, et ne parlons même pas de Fuji... Il pensait que sa manie de cacher ses yeux passait inaperçue parmi de tels phénomènes.

Comme son couvre-chef n'était pas là, il se retourna pour inspecter l'autre partie du banc, où il était assis plus tôt. Les autres le regardaient avec curiosité.

– Tu cherches quelque chose ? questionna Fuji, pour voir s'il pouvait l'aider.

– Ce n'est pas là, constata Ryoma.

S'ils étaient attentifs, ils auraient perçu de l'agitation dans son ton calme. Il réfléchissait au moment où il avait égaré sa casquette. Il devait l'avoir fait tomber dans son sommeil, pas moyen que ce soit autrement.

– Echizen ? interrogea Momo.

Le deuxième année s'était approché suite au remue-ménage, il se demandait ce qui avait pu même le première année et Kaidoh dans cet état.

– Ma casquette, répondit-il finalement.

Ses coéquipiers pourraient sûrement l'aider, ce serait plus pratique et moins suspect que de continuer à chercher à l'aveugle comme ça. Bonne pioche. Il sentit le troisième année se pencher près de lui, ramasser quelque chose au sol et se redresser.

– Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant son couvre-chef.

L'adolescent lui prit des mains, peut-être un peu trop vite, pour la revisser sur sa tête, légèrement inclinée afin qu'elle cache son regard lorsqu'il remercia Fuji. Ce dernier s'adressa à lui :

– Echizen, est-ce que…

– Eh, le match vient de se finir ! s'exclama Momoshiro, coupant le génie dans son élan. C'est à ton tour Mamushi, tâche de ne pas faire s'éterniser le tournoi.

Kaidoh et Momo commencèrent à se chicaner, mais le capitaine les arrêta, comme d'habitude. Le serpent partit donc pour son match et la question de Fuji resta en suspens. Comme il ne reprit pas, Ryoma n'en fit pas cas.

Il se rassit correctement sur le banc et cette fois, il ne s'endormit pas.

La vipère gagna tout aussi facilement son match que ses équipiers, aucun jeu ne lui fut pris et il laissa sa place à Kawamura pour le match suivant. Il se rassit à côté d'Echizen en laissant volontairement un certain espace entre eux.

Cette fois le plus jeune ne semblait pas sur le point de s'assoupir, il regardait droit devant, mais l'autre n'aurait su dire s'il regardait le match ou s'il rêvassait.

Kaidoh ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il détestait le garçon. Il était vrai que la première impression qu'il avait eue de lui n'était pas fameuse, mais ça s'était réglé après l'avoir affronté. Le deuxième année avait toujours un problème avec son caractère arrogant et irrespectueux, mais il arrivait à le supporter et s'y était étrangement habitué malgré les irritations passagères qu'il pouvait causer.

Non, il ne le détestait pas, et il avait même constaté être intrigué par lui. Son jeu, son comportement parfois étrange, et tout ce qu'il avait entrevu de lui, le poussait à l'observer encore plus. Kaidoh ne comprenait pas ce désir sous-jacent, ce qui causait des changements d'humeur quand il regardait le garçon. Ca, en plus de l'effronterie du jeune.

Pourtant il y avait des moments où toute trace de contrariété s'apaisait quand il le voyait. Des moments où il cessait de s'interroger et apercevait d'autres côtés de Ryoma.

Il se rappelait parfaitement cette fois où il avait perdu son chat à l'école. L'attitude du plus jeune l'avait choqué tant elle était inattendue. Son inquiétude, l'affection qu'il portait à l'animal... Bien que le plus jeune se soit repris après, il avait laissé apercevoir une part de douceur dans sa personnalité.

Depuis ce jour là, l'aîné ne l'avait vraiment plus vu de la même manière et à chaque observation il avait trouvé chez le garçon des côtés mignons parmi ceux qui ne l'étaient pas du tout.

Peu importait combien Kaidoh ne désirait pas les voir, ces côtés-là, et se détestait de penser à eux, ils lui sautaient irrémédiablement aux yeux.

Il avait compris que c'était impossible à maîtriser, alors il laissait couler et était bien content lorsque les défauts d'Echizen ressurgissaient dans son esprit. Pourtant, il le sentait, ceux-ci ne changeaient rien à sa nouvelle façon de le voir.

Une fois de plus, le serpent réalisa qu'il fixait le plus jeune avec trop d'insistance, alors il tourna la tête et s'intéressa au match. Ses pensées dérivèrent néanmoins encore un peu vers son kouhai.

Il songea que, malgré toutes les fois où il l'avait observé, ce dernier ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il avait d'ailleurs constaté que le première année ne regardait personne, à moins qu'on ne lui adresse la parole. C'était assez étrange. Ce comportement que l'on pouvait qualifier de froid, Kaidoh ne le percevait pas ainsi. Peut-être se trompait-il, mais son cadet lui donnait plus l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, sans avoir personnellement de problème avec les seigaku.

Évidemment, il y avait des moments où le jeune se montrait réellement distant et indifférent. Ca faisait partie de sa personnalité, mais le fait qu'il ne regarde pas spécialement les gens dans les yeux ne semblait pas être une marque de dédain. Kaidoh le sentait, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

Aussi, le fait de ne pas être regardé dans les yeux le peu de fois où il parlait à son cadet l'énervait quand même, et ce malgré l'opinion qu'il avait émise sur le sujet. Le serpent ne se comprenait pas plus lui-même que le plus jeune.

Il y avait autre chose, de plus important, qui le taraudait un peu. C'était cette fois où il avait croisé un homme bizarre qui cherchait son kouhai. En plus d'être louche, il avait mentionné la police. Le serpent y avait plusieurs fois repensé, et il ne voyait pas ce que cela pourrait signifier d'autre que le fait que son kouhai soit mêlé à des affaires louches. Surtout avec cet homme au comportement grossier…

Il était en tenue de moine, mais il avait avec lui des photos de femmes dénudées, il lui avait crié dessus, lui avait couru après, l'avait menacé de le maudire... Non, vraiment, qui était-il ? Il pouvait très bien être une brute qui forçait Echizen à commettre des actions pour son profit... Peut-être le faisait-il chanter ? Ou le martyrisait-il ?

Rien qu'à imaginer cet homme aux côtés de lui, Kaidoh ne pouvait que se faire des films. Cet inconnu lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Le garçon n'avait pas vraiment le profil d'être un martyr, il le savait bien, mais comme on parlait là d'un adulte, il avait de quoi douter. S'il avait des problèmes, du peu qu'il connaissait son cadet, il savait que celui-ci n'irait sûrement pas en parler et agirait comme si de rien était. Dans ce cas-là, il y avait raison de s'inquiéter

Il y avait une autre possibilité. Dans celle-ci, la recrue serait complice de cet homme et ferait de lui-même des choses illégales qui l'auraient conduit à se faire arrêter. Si c'était le cas, Kaidoh serait furieux.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler au plus jeune. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais d'un autre côté ça le concernait. Après tout, s'il faisait des actions illicites, ça porterait atteinte à la réputation du club. De même, s'il était menacé, cela pourrait déteindre sur son tennis. Donc à un moment ou un autre, il devrait avoir une petite conversation avec Echizen, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aborder.

Finalement, Kaidoh parvint à se concentrer pleinement sur le jeu au match suivant. Fuji le remporta et acheva enfin la victoire de Seigaku. Les deux équipes se retrouvèrent sur le terrain pour se saluer, puis les joueurs furent libérés.

Bientôt, ils apprirent que lors de la finale qui se déroulerait l'après-midi, ils affronteraient une équipe émergente, Fudomine. Le serpent se demandait s'ils seraient plus intéressants que leurs précédents adversaires.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je vous avez dit que l'impression de Kaidoh n'était pas la meilleure ? Si ce n'est pas le cas je pense que ce chapitre vous l'aura fait comprendre. xD Je sais pas, mais j'ai aucun mal à m'imaginer Kaidoh parano à propos de Nanji. Bon, il exagère énormément, mais je crois que leur rencontre l'a énormément marquée. Entre Momo et Kai, je n'arrête jamais de discréditer Nanji le pauvre. _

_Bon, cette fois-ci j'hésite. Comme attendu, j'ai pris du retard sur mes chapitres. Cette semaine je devrais avoir plus de temps, mais je sais pas si la motivation sera au rendez-vous... On va dire que je fixe la sortie du prochain chapitre dans deux semaines (toujours le samedi), mais que si j'arrive à rattraper mon retard je publierais la semaine prochaine. J'essayerais de mon mieux pour vous._

_J'aimerais aussi vous demander une faveur. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous apprécier dans cette fiction, si vous en avez une idée. Je suis toujours en train d'élaborer le plan de la suite, et j'ai quelques idées que je pense être fidèles à ce que j'ai fais de cette fic jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui m'a poussé à me demander comment, vous lecteurs, considérez cette fic. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre à cette demande si vous n'avez rien à en dire. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que la suite que je prépare à cette fic vous conviendra._

_Merci encore à ceux qui suivent Blackout !_


End file.
